tres empresas y sus secretarias
by sakura-chan-haruno
Summary: este es un fic...basado en dos parejas principales: sakura x itachi y kikyou x orochimaru...kikyou como tambien otros personajes...estan inventados...espero que les guste...y...dejen comentarios saludos
1. Capítulo 1: Esta historia transcurre en

Capítulo 1:

"Esta historia transcurre en una concesionaria de autos Ford."

Allí trabajaban cuatro chicas las cuales trabajaban arduamente, por causa de que eran las únicas que trabajaban allí, por el diario mal humor del jefe, y por eso razón las personas no aceptaban el trabajo…buscaban otro…

Era un viernes 8:00 a.m.

- Hola Konan- ¿?

- Hola Karin…- Konan

- Que pesado es el trabajo…y mas con esas dos- Karin señala a dos chicas que caminaban hacia ellas. Una era pellirosa…con ojos jade y la otra pelinegra con ojos negros…ambas con traje

Las otras dos chicas

- Ushhh! Estas pesadas…no las aguanto!...- ¿?

- Ya Sakura, tranquila…todos los días tenemos que aguantarlas…es por nuestro bien…- ¿?

- Si…ya pasaron cuatro días y no me las banco!- Sakura

- Es verdad…de pesadas no les falta nada…

- Kikyóu- Sakura le grita porque Karin le iba a hacer la traba, pero en un movimiento de la pelinegra, escapo de las garras de la pelirroja…

- Sabes que Karin…sos patética…- Kikyóu

- Vos lo serás- Karin

- No, yo no, ¿y sabes porque? Porque yo no soy una tr…digo inoportuna, patética y demás como vos…yo soy más persona- Kikyóu

- Es verdad…además no anda metiéndose en lo que no debe, ni en la vida de los demás…- Sakura

- Vos callate pelo de chicle!- Konan

- Callate peliazul…a vos se te calló una lata de pintura en la cabeza…por lo ignorante y descuidada que sos y a vos Karin…sos una huerta de…de tomate!- Sakura

- Pesada y metida- Karin

- Presumidas…- Sakura

- Vos…- Konan

- Las dos sos igual de presumidas, ignorantes y buenas para nada!- Kikyóu se re calentó

- Mira quien habla la…- Karin interrumpida

- ¡Se callan todas de una buena vez!- ¿?

- Jefe, lo siento, ellas empezaron…- Kikyóu

- Si, es verdad- Sakura

- ¡Cállense!- ¿?

- Naraku…perdónalas…jeje- Konan aferrada a un brazo de Naraku

- Callate lata de pintura- Sakura

- A trabajar!- Naraku abrió la puerta para entrar a la concesionaria…- cuatro días lo mismo…compórtense o las despido- mirando a Sakura y a Kikyóu…las otras 2 hacían burla…lo que sucedía es que Sakura y Kikyóu eran nuevas, en cambio Karin y Konan no…ellas trabajaban allí de hace tiempo…

En la tarde…Sakura y Kikyóu estaban sentadas en una silla y mesa…tomaban mate…y dos empresarios con traje se acercaron…

- Hola…quisiera ver las camionetas- decia un pelinegro con anteojos con el pelo atado

- Hola…mucho gusto…- Sakura se paro "Que tipo tan lindo *¬*"-Tiene para elegir la Eco Sport, la F 100, la Ranger…muchos diseños…- Le decia los nombres de las camionetas mientras las señalaba…

- Orochimaru…que te parece…- el joven le pregunta a un hombre tambien con pelo largo…pero no lo tenía recogido…

- Me parece que esta bien la Eco Sport…me gusta…- dice Orochimaru

- Muy bien…me llevo esa…

- Disculpe….su nombre…- Sakura

- Itachi Uchiha…- Itachi

- Muy bien…mañana se la mandamos… ¿desea pagar con efectivo o con tarjeta?- Sakura

- Con tarjeta- le da la tarjeta…era una Mastercard

- Muy bien…- le devuelve la tarjeta…- Hasta luego

- Hasta luego…- Itachi le deja apreciar a la pelirrosada una sonrisa…

- Hasta luego…- Orochimaru

- Viste que guapo?- Sakura le decia a Kikyóu

- Cual?- Kikyóu

- El del pelo recogido…- Sakura sonriente

- Si…es guapo…- se levanta pero algo le hace que se resbale- Auch!

- Pero…esto es…una billetera…- Ayudando a su amiga a levantarse y agarrando la billetera- Tiene una O…

- Debe ser del otro joven….- Kikyóu

- Se la devolveremos- Sakura

- Si…

- Ah! Pero yo no tengo tiempo…maldición…

- Iré yo…

- ¿De veras?

- Si…·_·u

- Bueno…creo que es hora de irnos…- mira el reloj…- si es la hora…me voy…suerte con el ojos de serpiente…- le guiña el ojo

- EH!

A la tarde…Kikyóu no tenia ganas de ir…asi que fue a la casa de Sakura…a ver si estaba ocupada…

En la casa de Sakura

- Toc, toc- Kikyóu golpeo la puerta

- Hola…kikyóu…¿¿¿que haces acá???- Sakura

- Es que no tenía ganas de ir a buscar donde estaba el joven…decidí venir acá…

- Pues…me desocupe…- le sonríe- así que primero vamos a un café y vamos a buscar al "Hombre extraño" *hizo mueca de algo espantoso*- se ríe a carcajadas

- No le digas así…ni siquiera lo conoces…

- Bueno…no te enojes…Kikyóu…- se reía

- ¿Vamos de una vez si?

- Bueno…

En el café

- Disculpe…una mesa- Sakura

- No han quedado….lo siento…- uno de los mozos

- Gracias igual…- Sakura

- De nada…- el mozo

Sakura gira la cabeza y en eso ve a unos muchachos lindos…

- Kikyóu…ven…- Sakura la agarra del brazo y se dirigen a los asientos en donde se encontraban los jóvenes…

- Hola…Itachi…Orochimaru- Sakura

- Ah…hola…no pensé que nos íbamos a encontrar…- Itachi

- Hola señoritas- Orochimaru

- Hola- Kikyóu

- Yo tampoco…pero vinimos y no hay lugar…- Sakura pone carita de perro lloroso…o no se como se dice…asi como el gato con botas…y mira a un costado

- Pues…pueden sentarse con nosotros…- Itachi

- Pues… ¿no les molesta?- Kikyóu

- No…por favor…- Itachi les brinda asientos

- Bueno…- Sakura es la primera que se sienta y se sienta al lado de Itachi y Kikyóu se sienta al lado de Orochimaru…

- ·_·u- Kikyóu -"Que emocionada que esta"

- Y ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-Sakura mira a Itachi y a Orochimaru

- Pues… ¿Qué significa eso?- Itachi

- Mmm…significa que hiciste de nuevo…que cosa nueva hiciste…- Sakura

- Mmm….pues…soy empresario- antes de terminar

- Guau- *_* Sakura

- ¿?- Itachi

- Perdón… es asi…cuando algo le parece impresionante ·_·u…- Kikyóu

- Yo tambien soy empresario…- Orochimaru

- Era obvio…estaban de traje…ella es la que no se dio cuenta…- Kikyóu

- Bueno…·_·u- Sakura

- ¿Y tu?- Itachi

- Pues yo trabajo en la concesionaria…en la que nos encontramos…pero ese trabajo no me gusta…el jefe es un poco malhumorado…- Sakura

- ¿Un poco? Si siempre nos reta a nosotras…y no a las otras dos que se la pasan hablando y no hacen nada de nada…

- Yo puedo ofrecerte un trabajo…- Itachi

- ¿De verdad?- Sakura *¬*

- Si…pero necesito que seas puntual…trabajes…y que seas mi secretaria…

- Mmmm…bueno…gracias Itachi…- Sakura lo abraza

- º////º- Itachi

- ¿Qué te pasa que estas asi?- Sakura

- Es que no esta acostumbrado que lo abracen…jejeje…- Orochimaru

- Perdón Itachi…- Sakura

- No es nada…- Itachi

- Yo me tengo que ir…tengo que descansar…el trabajo ese no me gusta tampoco...Itachi tenes un puesto vacante para mi?- Kikyóu

- No…no me quedo ninguno mas…- itachi

- ¿Y vos Orochimaru?- Kikyóu

- No…tampoco…- Orochimaru

- Bueno…si hay un puesto libre ¿me llaman? Me voy…- Kikyóu

- Yo tambien…chau chicos…nos vemos Itachi…una pregunta…cual es la hora?- Sakura

- A las 7:30 a.m.…-Itachi

- Alli estaré…nos vemos…- Sakura y Kikyóu saludan con la mano y se van

Al otro día

Una pellirosa se despierta a las 6:00 a.m.…. a causa de que el despertador suena…

- Mama….hoy no…- Sakura

Se frota los ojos….los abre y ve que paso como 15 minutos desde que sono el despertador…

- No! No quiero llegar tarde el 1º dia!!!!- Sakura se levanta rapidamente y se va bañar…se cambia de ropa…luego desayuna…y sale de la casa…se toma el colectivo...y como desgracia estaba repleto de gente!!!...no podia salir cuando tenia que bajar…asi que bajo como puedo y tuvo que ir caminando ·_·u pobre Sakura

Llega a la oficina 7:10…llego temprano…asi que se sentó en un sillón…una figura humana aparece…ella lo ve…y era Itachi…

- Hola…veo que llegaste temprano…y mas que yo…jejeje- Itachi

- Hola jefe…- Sakura se para

- ·_·u no me llames asi…ayer me llamabas Itachi….hoy jefe…

- Es que es el trabajo…

- Llámame Itachi Uchiha…o mejor Itachi…

- Bueno je…digo Itachi…una pregunta… ¿usted tiene un hermano no?

- Si… ¿Por qué?

- Por nada- Sakura miraba a un costado

- No puede ser por nada…decime…- Itachi le levanta la cara

- Es porque a tu hermano….lo…lo conozco…- sonríe para fingir (nota: sakura queria a Sasuke en el pasado)

- Ah…si el es conocido…- Itachi

- Bueno… ¿Cuál es mi oficina?- Sakura

- Esta- Itachi señala una oficina principal…en la que estaban justito parados…

- No puede ser…fuaaa…que grande (la oficina ·_·u)- Sakura

- No es tanto…tendrías que ver a las demás son más grandes…- Itachi

- Pero…bueh…como es que trabajo…¿tengo que atender a las personas, traerle el café a usted y a los demás, pasar llamadas todo eso?

- Si…como lo sabías?- Itachi sorprendido porque Sakura es la 1º vez que trabaja en oficina

- Lo vi por película

-·_·u

- Bueno…a trabajar se ha dicho…- Sakura empezó a hacer café…

- "Tiene pilas"…jeje

- Que te reís? Eh?- Sakura haciéndose la enojada

- Nada…- Itachi trataba de no reírse…pero no pudo…- Jaja jaja jaja jaja jaja jajaja (tipo la imagen de que se ríe) cof cof cof…- Itachi saco un aerosol…para asmáticos…y aspiro…

- ·_·U asmático?

- Si…y por ley…jejej

- ·_·u

Con Kikyóu

- Porque no consigo trabajo! No banco a esas dos…- Kikyóu

- Cálmate…vas a ver que vas a encontrar un trabajo y de allá arriba te vas a burlar de esas…- Inner

- Si…es verdad…tengo que buscar más…

- No pierdas las esperanzas cha!

- ·_·u…no lo haré…- pone las manos en el bolsillo y encuentra algo… (Que sera jeje)…era la billetera de Orochimaru- La billetera! No!!!

- Tendrás que ir a entregársela…

- Pues si…no robo…no soy un ladrón…

- Justo es la hora de descanso…podes ir a llevársela…

- Pero donde queda sabelotodo

- Pregúntale a Naraku

- Ok

Kikyóu se dirige al puesto de Naraku, su jefe…

- Disculpe jefe… ¿conoce una empresa a cargo de un tal Orochimaru?

- Si…es en la avenida Corrientes…hay un cartel gigante que dice Empresa Orochimaru…es fácil de encontrar

- Gracias

- Para que es?

- No…es que tengo un asunto pendiente

- "Menos mal" Sabes donde esta Sakura? No la he visto

- Va a venir mas tarde a hablar con usted…

- Bueno…vete…es tu descanso- le sonríe

- "Sonreírme….donde…fue mi imaginación"

Kikyóu se dirige donde le habia señalado Naraku…y si era re obvio…el cartel era gigante y parecía que se te caía encima

- AH! Parece que se me cae encima ese cartel de m…digo de metal!

- No hagas escándalo…la gente te esta mirando…- Inner

- Me lo hubieras dicho antes ·_·u

- Bueno…ahora ve a devolverle la billetera

- Si

Kikyóu entra en el edificio…entra en una oficina y estaba repleta de gente…y entre medio de toda esa gente estaba el…Orochimaru…

- Kazuki… ¿Dónde esta Asumi?- Orochimaru

- No vino hoy…- Kazuki

- Rayos! La voy a despedir…casi todos los días falta…

- Pero usted no tiene otra secretaria…

- No me interesa…la voy a conseguir...

- Bueno…señor sigo trabajando

- Si…ve

Kikyóu se acerca a Orochimaru…el estaba dándole la espalda en todo momento…

- Disculpe…- Kikyóu

- Si…- se da vuelta…- Hola Kikyóu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues….el otro dia se te callo la billetera y te la devuelvo…- Kikyóu le da la billetera

- Gracias…es muy importante…me salvaste…

- Jeje….bueno me voy

- No…espera…

- Si…

- Vos necesitabas empleo no?

- Si… ¿por?

- Tengo un puesto disponible…quieres estar en mi empresa?

-Si…gracias…-Kikyou

_Puedes empezar mañana si quieres...

_Tengo que hablar con mi jefe, para presentarle la renuncia...

_Te estaré esperando entonces...

_Creo que usted debe brindarme más información...

_Te enviaré un informe, pídeselo a Naraku.

_Gracias. Que tenga una buena tarde... (Kikyou se fue)

_Orochimaru ¿Quién era la belleza que pasó recién por tu oficina? (Kazuki)

_ ¿Dijiste algo? (Orochimaru re serio)

_No! No dije nada je "Me da miedo este tipo" (Kazuki)

_ ¿Qué me miras? Ve a trabajar... (Orochimaru)

_Tengo algo que informarle... Asumi dijo que viene en una hora... (Kazuki)

_Bien. ¿Algo más? (Orochimaru)

_Si, está noche tiene a las diez tiene una reunión con el comité de defensa privada... (Kazuki)

_Es la misma reunión que Itachi... (Orochimaru)

_ Así es... (Kazuki)

_Cancélalo...

_ ¿Cómo?

_Lo que oíste...

_Pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?

_No tengo secretaria...

_Porque no trae a la bonita mujer de pelo negro, parece reservada y muy coherente...

_No.

_Señor esa reunión es importante...

_No me interesa, soy jefe y hago lo que quiero...

_Sabe que si no va, las empresas van a desconfiar de sus ingresos.

_Bien, Dile a Asumi que tiene que venir conmigo.

_Claro... eh?????? ¿Asumi? Yo pensé que invitaría a la chica...

_No necesito que cuestiones mis órdenes, llámala y punto.

_Pero jefe! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice? Asumi no es nada comparada con esa mujer, ¿Acaso no vio su pelo? O sus piernas???? Esa mirada???? Es excelente para su personalidad señor...

_No lo diré otra vez.

_Bien, bien, ya voy.

Mientras tanto Kikyou fue al trabajo, para comentarle sobre su renuncia a Naraku...

_Pero si es la pelinegra, mira vos, llegas tarde... (Konan)

_Hoy tengo día libre. (Kikyou siguió adelante)

_Siempre tan seria... (Karin)

Kikyou entró a la oficina...

_Señor disculpe que lo interrumpa...

_Ah eres tú Kikyou... pasa...

_Vine en mal momento?

_Nunca vienes en mal momento...

_O.O "¿Qué le pasa? actúa muy extraño desde hoy"_ Supongo que Sákura y yo no somos tan buenas empleadas... ya que su trato no es el mejor...

_Es solo para dar una figura de poder sobre mis empleados... pero para ti Kikyou siempre tengo algo nuevo... esta noche hay una reunión de defensa privada a nivel de empresas, quiero que me acompañes...

_Si a usted no le molesta, iré con gusto. (Kikyou re seria)

_No hace falta tantos modales... (Naraku)

_Prefiero mantener la distancia, jefe_ empleado...

_Siempre tan seria, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacerte la inocente?

_Disculpe? No eh venido para ser objeto de burla, le traje esto...

_ ¿Qué es esto?

_Lo que ve.

_Pero esto es un informe de renuncia.

_Si

_Qué tranquila que te veo...

_Si usted lo dice...

_No la acepto...

_Ya recuerdo, el contrato por un año...

_Así es, tú lo firmaste...

_Lo se, "Estoy en serios problemas"_Entonces necesito un solo tiempo, conseguí trabajo como asistente y secretaria del jefe de una de las empresas más grandes de Latinoamérica en exportación e importación de tecnología avanzada, por eso necesito un tiempo libre...

_ En la empresa de Orochimaru?

_Si

_Es por falta de dinero?

_Si... "Mentira la plata me sobra por suerte"

_Puedo aumentarte el sueldo si quieres...

_No gracias eso sería faltarle al respeto a los demás empleados...

_Bueno, entonces tendrás el horario de cuatro a once del medio día...

_"Me encantó re temprano"_Muchas gracias...

_Kikyou... ante de eso quería decirte que lleves uno de tus mejores vestidos, quiero verte hermosa esta noche...

_Me tengo que ir... (Kikyou no dio comentario)

_Esta noche a las diez, paso a buscarte...

_Si, adiós.

Kikyou se dirigió hacia la empresa de Itachi... tomó un taxi... luego de media hora llegó.

_Bueno días ¿En que puedo servirle? (Una recepcionista)

_Necesito hablar con Haruno Sákura.

_Al fondo a la derecha cuarta sala.

_Muchas gracias.

_Sákura? (Kikyou la miraba rara)

_Hola Kikyou ¿Qué hay? (Sákura con los cafés)

_No podemos dejar el trabajo, firmamos un contrato.

_Lo se pero le pedí al jefe que me de un turno por la mañana... así trabajo con Itachi por la tarde...

_Lo mismo hice yo...

_Sákura el café! (Itachi)

_Ya voy!, Kikyou el deber me llama, nos vemos luego... (Sákura se iba muy ocupada)

_Pero aún no terminé...

_Luego charlamos bye!!!!!

Kikyou se fue a la concesionaria de ford ya que Naraku le había informado sobre el informe que Orochimaru le había dejado.... (Mientras tanto Sákura servía los cafés)

_Su capuchino... ¿Algo más?

_Necesito un informe sobre las reuniones del día

_Hai! Hoy tiene dos reuniones, una a las cinco de la tarde la reunión del comité de economía, y la otra a las diez que es la reunión del comité de defensa privada... (Sákura muy intelectual)

_Cancela la reunión de las cinco, estoy muy ocupado...

_Muy bien!

_Ah una cosa más, llena estos veinte informes para esta noche...

_Claro no hay problema "Claro como sino tuviese cosas que hacer"_ ¿Algo más?

_Si necesito que seas mi dama de compañía esta noche, te necesito para que tomes nota de todo lo que se dirá.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Su dama de compañía? ¿Por qué?

_...Pues... porque eres mi secretaria.

_Ah... ¿Llevo alguna prenda en espacial?

_Un vestido Rojo si es posible...

_Un vestido Rojo... "Porque rojo tengo de todos colores menos rojo!"_No habrá problema.

_Muy bien puedes volver a tú oficina.... Gracias.

_ ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

_Por acompañarme, por lo menos no me voy a aburrir solo...

_"Ah que gracioso"_Bueno entonces me retiro.

_"Es perfecta" (Itachi la miraba)

Sákura se fue a su oficina privada y se dispuso a completar los veinte informes... pero antes alguien había llegado a la oficina.

_Sákura... ¿Itachi está ocupado?

_Orochimaru...Hola... No, no lo está solo está en reunión de concejales...

_Entrégale esto, es importante no te olvides. (Orochimaru se fue rápido)

_Si. "Otro! No ven que tengo mucho que hacer!"_Bueno sákura vamos a trabajar!_ Hola habla la asistente Sákura Haruno del jefe Itachi Uchiha... él me ordenó que cancelen su nombre en la lista de invitados porque no va a asistir...

_Disculpe pero lamento informarle que no podré cumplir con su cometido ya que esta reunión es importante.

_Señorita me ordenaron que le entregue este mensaje, para que usted cancele la reunión...

_Lo siento no puedo.

_No le pregunto si puede o no! Cancélelo!!

_No grite señorita, ya le dije que no.

_Escúcheme usted, cancele esa reunión... no se lo digo más de buena manera...

_No. No insista.

En la sala de los concejales, se escuchaban los gritos de Sákura....

_ ¿Qué tantos gritos?

_ Disculpen es mi secretaría parece que tiene problemas con el teléfono...

En medio del griterío...

_Mire me hartó! Cancele eso o yo la voy a...

_Shhhhh!!!! Sákura!!!! Hola, si soy Uchiha Itachi... no puedo asistir...

_Señor sabe que usted no debe faltar...

_Lo se por eso mandaré a mi secretaría... si, no se preocupe ella se encargará, si, muy bien que termine bien el día.

_"Claro yo me tengo que encargar"

_Muy bien Sákura, irás a la reunión de las cinco, debes darme además los informes estadísticos de las últimas ventas del día de hoy...

_"Bingo!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!! Tengo mucho trabajo!!!!!!!"_Muy bien Itachi voy a volver a mi trabajo.... Ah Itachi!

_ ¿Qué?

_Orochimaru te dejó este paquete...

_Muy bien gracias...

Sákura siguió trabajando... Mientras tanto Kikyou había llegado a la concesionaria de autos...

_Naraku ¿tienes el informe?

_Si, aquí tienes...

_Muchas gracias... por cierto ¿Qué color de vestido quieres?

_Negro con rojo...

_"Negro con rojo? ¿De dónde lo saco?"_Muy bien voy a salir... adiós...

_Adiós...

Sákura mientras tanto estaba en la reunión anotando todo lo importante, aunque por un lado estaba preocupada ya que le quedaban cinco informes que llenar y estaba muy cansada, una vez que salió del aburrido lugar, la pelirosada se dirigió hacia la empresa de Itachi...

_Ya llegué Itachi... aquí están los datos de la conferencia que se dio en la reunión y los datos estadísticos...voy a terminar los informes.

_Muy bien muchas gracias... Disculpa por darte mucho trabajo, realmente me gusta como trabajas...

_Si... (Bostezo) no hay problema es mi trabajo.

Sákura se fue a su oficina y comenzó a escribir los informes... justo cuando le faltaba el último se quedó dormida... eran las siete y media...

_No...No me...dormi...re...debo...continuar...con los... (Se quedó dormida)

En ese momento Itachi, sale de compras... pero no se fija que Sákura estaba durmiendo... al volver ve a la pelirosada dormir como un ángel...

_Veo que estás cansada... (Itachi cerca del rostro dormido de Sákura)

_Señor...

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Ya es hora...

_Aún me queda una hora, necesito terminar este informe...

_Muy bien. Señor le traigo una almohada para la señorita...?

_Si por favor...

Itachi se encargó de terminar el trabajo, mientras Sákura dormía... en un cómodo sillón de la oficina con la almohada,

_Bien, no era tan fácil como pensé

_Eh? Me quedé dormida el informe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tranquila, ya lo terminé

_Lo siento, no quise...

_Shhhhh no hace falta que me expliques nada... mira te obsequio este presente...

_Itachi! Que lindo vestido!!! ¿Por qué?

_Es que se te verá muy bien con el... "Además eres hermosa"

_Gracias! (Sákura lo abrazó)

_"Es toda una joya"_Debes cambiarte... te llevo hasta tu casa... no podemos llegar tarde...

_Hai!

Todos los jefes de las empresas se prepararon para la gran reunión... Sákura e Itachi llegaron a tiempo...

_No me digas!!! Kikyou!

_Eh? Sákura... Hola!

_No sabía que vendrías también... ¿Acaso Orochimaru te...

_No fue Naraku...

_Eh?????

_Se ven deslumbrantes esta noche... (Itachi)

_Verdad que si! Mira Kikyou el vestido me lo obsequió Itachi ¿No es tierno?

_En realidad deseas que te responda... hola Itachi.

_Eh...no mejor... no...

_je.

_Mmm... Orochimaru también vino, pero no vino solo...

_ ¿Cómo que no viene solo? (Itachi)

_Si, mira esa mujer...

_Es Asumi... la secretaria...

_No se suponía que tú eras la nueva Kikyou? Kikyou??? ¿Dónde se fue?

_Nose, vamos a ver donde nos toca sentarnos...

_Si!

Así todos lo gerentes y empresarios de alta elite se reunieron para debatir los nuevos ingresos en la defensa privada de las grandes empresas... Itachi, Orochimaru, Sákura, Naraku y Kikyou se sentaron en la misma mesa... con sus acompañantes obvios...

_Parece que nos tocó en la misma mesa... (Kikyou más seria que antes mientras miraba a Asumi...)

_Así parece, me dijeron que empezaras a trabajar para mi jefe... (Asumi lo abrazó)

_Aún no exactamente... (Kikyou la miró re mal)

_ ¿Por qué?

_Es asunto mío, no te ofendas, no soy muy sociable...

_No hay problema... "Maldita bruja"_Además seguro seremos colegas.

_Asumi ya puedes dejar de abrazarme. (Orochimaru más serio)

_Por cierto Orochimaru... podríamos arreglar para unir nuestras empresas... (Itachi)

_Unir las empresas??? (Sákura, Kikyou y Asumi a la vez)

_Tendríamos que ver cuales serían las igualdades, beneficios y perjuicios (Orochimaru)

_Oh vamos Orochimaru somos amigos desde hace tiempo que la falta de confianza no se vuelva un obstáculo... (Itachi)

_No es eso, solo aseguro mis intereses económicos. (Orochimaru)

_Lo se por eso no te preocupes, yo le diré a Sákura que te envíe un informe. (Itachi)

_Si Orochimaru, además Itachi es muy confiable... (Sákura)

_Parece que vienen con la comida... (Asumi)

_Que bien! (Sákura)

_Kikyou te sientes bien? (Naraku)

Mientras tanto Orochimaru la miraba

_Si, solo que estas reuniones me aburren... "¿Qué me mira este?"

_Kikyou habla un poquito... (Sákura trola)

_No me gusta cállate! (Kikyou tenía vergüenza)

_A te dio vergüenza! Jajaja... mira esto shushi, Norimaki, Sashimi!!!! Delicias japonesas!!!! (Sákura)

_Veo que sabes de comidas finas típicas de Japón... (Itachi)

_Si más cuando tú amiga le gusta comer casi todo el tiempo eso... (Sákura miraba a Kikyou)

_O///O "No me mires" (Kikyou miró a otro lado)

_A Orochimaru le gusta mucho el Norimaki... (Itachi)

_Así es, es una comida muy interesante sin contar su exquisito sabor... (Orochimaru)

_Dime Itachi a ti... ¿Qué comida te gusta? (Sákura)

_Mmm... A mi me gusta la comida sencilla... siempre que vamos a reuniones importantes con Orochimaru, yo elijo algo simple... al contrario de él... (Itachi)

_ ¿Oye estás insinuando que soy caro y delicado? (Orochimaru con una vena)

_Un poco... jejeje (Itachi)

_Qué gracioso... (Orochimaru)

_Que interesante yo también soy más sencilla a diferencia de Kikyou (Sákura quería que Kikyou hable)

_O_o "Qué mala sos" (Kikyou se hacía la que no escuchaba)

_Entonces creo que podré invitarte a comer, me refiero a una cita más privada... (Itachi la miró re sensual)

_O///O "Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Que lindo es!!!!!!" _Yo creo que si... (Sákura no podía ocultar su roja cara)

_"^_^U se nota que la vuelve loca, solo mírala está más roja que un tomate" (Kikyou)

_O_O "Kikyou... ya vas a ver!"_Parece que la reunión va a comenzar... (Sákura)

_Presten atención... (Orochimaru)

_Si, Sákura toma nota. (Itachi)

_Hai!

_Muy bien, buenas noches para todos... Los cite a esta gran reunión para debatir sobre la suba económica de nuestras exportaciones a Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, ya que últimamente hemos detectado una falla en ciertas empresas, como también avances en otras... el caso es que debemos aumentar el presupuesto de las exportaciones para tener un noventa por ciento más de ganancias, tanto las empresas grandes como las más pequeñas, hemos decidido unir las empresas de cada localidad formando una sola, donde se evaluará la correspondiente venta de productos. Pero ciertamente nuestro mayor tema aquí es la defensa de las ventas... el gobierno nos ha comunicado que desea un setenta por ciento de nuestras ventas, si vamos al caso nosotros como grandes empresarios sabemos que nuestras ventas están entre un ochenta y noventa por ciento; entonces si nosotros accedemos a entregarle al gobierno el setenta por ciento es obvio que nuestras empresas y ganancias se van a venir en quiebra, se le comunicó esto al gobierno por lo cual decidió cobrarnos un treinta por ciento pero hay una contra la ganancia sigue siendo baja por lo cual decidimos, trasladar las empresas a Estados Unidos donde nos piden un veinte por ciento y nuestra seguridad en compra y venta está asegurada, lo que es mejor nosotros aquí en Argentina la seguridad la pagamos nosotros... de ahora en más todas las empresas se trasladaran a al país antes mencionado... ¿Preguntas?

_No puede ser Itachi!!!! No me puedo ir a Estados Unidos!!! No tengo tanto dinero como para comprarme una casa! (Sákura)

_Ese no sería problema podemos vivir juntos tengo cinco habitaciones, la casa es una de las más grandes, caras y lujosas junto con la de Orochimaru, las compramos hace poco previniendo que esto algún día iba a pasar...

_ ¿Vivir juntos? Pero, pero...

_No te gusta la idea?

_No, no es eso...

_Entonces vienes...??

_Puedo pensarlo un poco?

_Claro, tienes esta noche.

_"Me mato, me vale el tiempo que me dejó"_No es mucho tiempo pero lo voy a pensar...

_Bien Tú Orochimaru ¿Qué harás?(Itachi)

_Pues voy a tener que llevarme a Asumi...

_ ¿Y kikyou? (Sákura)

_No me ha dicho nada de que es lo que va a hacer...

_Pues no te he dicho nada porque creo que no es el memento... (Kikyou se molestó)

_Tranquila no te enojes... luego lo charlaran... (Itachi enfriando las aguas)

_"¿Qué le pasa? luce molesta..." (Orochimaru miraba a Kikyou)

_O.O " Ya entiendo a Kikyou le gusta el pelinegro... ^_^ que lindo, Mmm... me voy con Itachi a Estados Unidos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Sákura feliz de la vida)

_O_o U Sákura ¿Te sientes bien? (Itachi la veía con corazones)

_Si muy bien!! Dígame jefecito "de mierda" ¿Usted se va a trasladar? (Sákura)

_Si, aún me deben un año de trabajo... (Naraku)

_Eso significa que...Noooooooo!!!!!!! Konan y Karin vendrán con nosotras Noooooooo!!!!!!!! (Kikyou y Sákura gritaron y todos se quedaron callados en la sala)

_O.O ¿? (Itachi)

_^_^ U "No entiendo porque gritan tanto las mujeres" (Orochimaru)

_-_- u "Qué raras" (Asumi)

__ u Las escucho todo el mundo... (Naraku)

_^///^ Los sentimos je! (Sákura)

_^-^ si. (Kikyou)

_Muy bien si no hay más preguntas, aquí termina la reunión, espero que les haya gustado la comida y el postre... se les mandará a los secretarios los datos con el informe del cambio, mañana... que tenga una buena noche...

_Si! Terminó! (Sákura)

_Ya me estaba durmiendo... Orochimaru me llevas a mi casa... (Asumi)

_Si, solo déjame hacer una cosa... "¿Dónde se metió?" (Orochimaru buscaba a Kikyou)

_Orochimaru, Kikyou salió como una ráfaga hace un ratito junto con Naraku... (Sákura)

_"¿Cómo sabe que la estoy buscando? O_O"_Bueno gracias...

_Orochimaru espera! ¿A dónde vas? (Asumi iba a ir detrás de él pero...)

_Asumi! Espera no te vallas cuéntame un poco sobre tú trabajo "que poco me interesa" (Sákura distrayéndola)

_ ¿Ahora?

_Si dale no seas tímida, no Itachi que nos interesa? "Me debes una Kikyou"

_Claro (Itachi le siguió el juego)

Afuera.... bueno Orochimaru no encontró el mejor panorama, ya que Naraku se estaba comiendo digo estaba besándose con Kikyou... Naraku estaba bastante zarpadito la tenía contra su auto agarrándola por la cintura...

_"Justo ahora me tengo que encontrar con esto... que infeliz! (se lo decía a Naraku)"_Eh disculpen... no quería interrumpirlos pero...

_Lo hiciste, ¿No podías esperar? (Naraku re enojado)

_O///O "Qué vergüenza!!!!!!! Sákura auxilio!!!!"

_No, necesito hablar con ella...

_Espera hasta mañana

_Naraku... no seas descortés... no te preocupes es por lo del trabajo...

_No deja mañana hablamos... (Orochimaru se fue indignado)

_Oro...chima...ru

_Déjalo mañana hablas con él... ¿En qué estábamos? A si ya lo recuerdo... (Naraku y Kikyou se besaron de nuevo)

Pronto Sákura vio a Orochimaru con una cara re bajoneado, este intentaba disimular...

_ ¿Qué paso?

_ ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella mañana? Que te cuente ella...

_Bueno para Orochimaru para! no que le contestes así (Itachi se metió)

_No te hagas problema Itachi, entiendo que es lo que le pasa "Kikyou te voy a matar pobre Orochimaru"... Orochimaru te doy un consejo... a kikyou le gusta que la tomen por la fuerza... no es partidaria de andar buscando ella al chico sino que el chico la buque a ella...

_O_O u ¿Porqué me dices todo eso? Yo no dije nada...

_ Solo por decir...

_Sákura te llevo a tu casa... mañana tenemos mucho que hacer...

_Bien Itachi vamos...

_Orochimaru vamos...

_Si.

Así cada uno se fue a su casa pero veamos cuando Itachi llegó con Sákura...

Adentro del auto

_Parece que llegamos... (Itachi)

_Si...

_.......

_.......

_Yo (Los dos a la vez)

_Habla tú

_No, tu

_No en serio habla vos...

_No dale

_Bueno (Los dos a la vez)

_No podemos hablar a la vez je!

_Si...

_Sákura muchas gracias por ayudarme hoy...

_Es mi trabajo... por cierto mañana te entregaré el informe

_Olvidemos un poco el tema de trabajo... dime ¿Qué decidiste?

_Que si...

_ ¿En serio?

_"No mentira" _Si

_Me alegro mucho...

Sákura e Itachi se quedaron en silencio, hasta que suena el celular y Sákura se asusta tirando el cel por debajo del asiento... Los dos se agachan a la vez y dan un bochazo...

_Auchh!!!! (Sákura)

_Lo siento, déjame ver...

En ese momento en vez de ver la frente de Sákura miró sus labios y sin dudarlo la besó intensamente fue un beso tierno... que hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara... ella también le correspondió...

_Me tengo que ir! Gracias a ti... (Sákura bajó rápido del auto y entró a su casa)

_Sákura... tú celular... supongo que mañana te lo daré. (Itachi se tubo que ir)

Sákura entró a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación toda la noche pensó en Itachi y su beso...

La noche terminó, Kikyou y Sákura trabajaron toda la mañana en la concesionaria, luego cada una fue a las empresas, para Kikyou era su primer día y ya ni siquiera podía ver a su jefe a los ojos por el beso de anoche...

_O///O Buenos días... "Esta ropa es muy... zarpada, yo vengo a trabajar no a hacerme de la linda" (Kikyou llevaba una ropa similar a la de las azafatas sin el gorro choto ese... pero todo muy ajustado al cuerpo...)

_Buenos días Kikyou... parece que al final aceptaste venir... "Esa ropa le queda muy bien"

_Si. Aquí están los papeles... y el informe de anoche...

_ ¿Cuál de los dos? (Orochimaru se refería al informe del beso)

_O_O u ese es el de la reunión...

_Si el otro informe, ya lo vi...

_"-_- u ¿Qué le pasa?"_Nose de que me habla... (Hazte la bolu...)

_No importa ven que te muestro tú oficina... (Orochimaru la agarró de la cintura)

_O///O creo que sin tocarme está mejor señor...

_^_^ Tal vez no estás muy acostumbrada...

_La verdad no...

_Que raro anoche me pareció que no solo te agarraba de la cintura... que extraño... me lo habré imaginado... (Una ironía total)

_Sublimasen? Wakarimasen...

_No importa... mira esta es tu oficina...

_Qué estilo es grandísima... me encanta...

_Si escogí una de las mejores para ti...

_ ¿Cuál es su primer orden?

_Necesito que busques información sobre el estado de mi casa en Estados Unidos, estos informes lo tienes que llenar ahora, luego infórmame de mensajes correspondientes al día de la fecha, las reuniones y quiero una ficha estadística de cada estado económico de mis empresas en los distintos países... luego me los traes...

_Los quiere todo impreso...?

_Si.

_Muy bien...

Kikyou se tomó dos horas nada más para hacer todo...

_Sublimasen... ya terminé...

_O.O u "Que rápida" _No sabía que trabajabas tan rápido...

_No es tan difícil cuando todo está en una base de datos...

_Tienes razón aunque lo que está en la base de datos no está organizado...

_Nose preocupe me encargué de leer todo y lo organicé alfabéticamente...

_Muy bien. Parece que la casa está en condiciones... tienes que trasladarte.

_Me mantengo al tanto... voy a alquilar una casa por varios años... junto con la visa...

_No quieres quedarte en mi casa?

_No, prefiero mantener la postura Jefe-empleado...

_Si ya lo veo... (Lo dijo por lo de anoche)

_Me refiero durante el trabajo... creo que es muy noble de su parte pero no...

_Naraku te invitó?

_Si, pero le dije lo mismo... no mezclo temas de trabajo con mi vida personal...

_No parece...

_ ¿A qué se refiere?

_A lo de anoche, era Naraku al que besabas...

_Si pero esto viene antes de conocerlo a usted... nose que se mete...

_No es por entrometido solo lo mencionaba nada más.

_Mejor mantengamos las posturas, de todos modos entre usted y yo nada puede pasar.

_Usted lo ha dicho... traiga dos cafés cortados...

_ ¿Dos?

_Si Asumi va a llegar dentro de un rato...

_Ah... en seguida... "Me aseguraré de ponerle veneno para ratas es esa"

Kikyóu hizo los dos cafés…

- Aquí tiene…- Kikyóu le dio el café a Orochimaru

- Y tambien…para vos…- Kikyóu se hizo la tonta y cuando asumi estaba a punto de agarrar el café lo soltó y se le callo encima a asumi… (Se lo merece cha!)

- Ah!- Asumi se paró por impulso

- Lo siento- Kikyóu se reía por fuera y por dentro- "te lo merecías"

- Mira lo que hiciste!- Asumi se iba a tirar encima de Kikyóu para golpearla…pero Orochimaru le agarro el brazo…

- Como oíste, solo fue un accidente ¿verdad Kikyóu?- la mira a Kikyóu

- Si "mentira…pero que bueno que funciono….jajaja"- Kikyóu

- Soltame- Asumi porque la queria cagar a palos a Kikyóu

- Soltála…a ver si pelea…- Kikyóu

- Basta las dos!!!- Orochimaru

- Ella empezó!- Asumi

- Como digas…- no le daba importancia

- Sos una…- interrumpida por Kikyóu

- Una que? Habla!- Kikyóu

- Una inútil…- Asumi se reía…sabia que Orochimaru no le diría nada…pero se equivocó

- Asumi no le…- Orochimaru no termino porque vio una escena en la que Kikyóu le pegaba una cachetada a Asumi

- Es la ultima vez que me llamas asi…vos sos solo una empleada mas…por eso no tenes derecho de hablarme asi!...aparte la inútil acá no soy yo…sos vos porque no cumplís con tu trabajo…yo soy la que trabajo tu no…eres una ignorante- Kikyóu

Todo quedo en silencio…lo que decia la pelinegra era verdad…Asumi faltaba muchas veces…no cumplía con el uniforme, o sea, no llevaba el traje que debia llevar, no hacia nada…y Kikyóu era la única (con respecto a las dos) que trabajaba…

- Me retiro…debo hacer muchas cosas…- Kikyóu

Cuando se retiro Orochimaru le hablo furioso a Asumi

- ¿Por qué la tratas asi? Esta bien que se haya equivocado…que se le haya caído el café en tu ropa…pero…no tenias derecho a tratarla asi!!!- Orochimaru

- Oro…-antes de terminar Orochimaru exploto de la rabia

- No ves que ella tiene razón…vos no cumplís con lo que debes…ella es la única que trabaja!!!

- Pero…

- Nada de peros…te tendría que haber echado hace mucho tiempo

- Pues…me voy!- Asumi salio tranquila por la puerta de la oficina

- "No la necesito…tengo a Kikyóu…debo hablar con ella de que sucedió ayer…"- pensaba Orochimaru

Mientras…

Empresa de Itachi

Sakura se dirige a la oficina de Itachi, porque el la habia llamado…ella entro un poco apenada por lo que sucedió el dia anterior

- Hola señor…me llamaba?- Sakura mirando a un costado sonrosada

- Sakura…no me llamas mas Itachi…es por lo de…

- Dígame, ¿que precisaba?

- Pues…- se levanta de su asiento…

Sakura retrocede unos pasos…hasta quedar contra la pared…

- Itachi…- miraba al piso sonrojada

- Sakura…- le levanta la cara- Yo…yo…tu te olvidaste tu celular anoche- Itachi saca de su bolsillo un celular rosado (color favorito de sakura) y se lo da…pero el seguia bastante cerca de ella

- Muchas gracias…pensé que lo había perdido…si me disculpa me voy…- Sakura estaba a punto de irse cuando Itachi la agarra del brazo, la mueve hacia el, la agarra de la cintura y la besa…obvio que Sakura le correspondió…

- Itachi…- Sakura sonrojada

- Sakura…- antes de que le diga algo entra un empleado de Itachi a la oficina…el inmediatamente se aleja de Sakura…por suerte de el, el empleado no los vio cerca ·_·u

- Hola señor…aquí le traigo los papeles…- se los entrega…- Hola Sakura…

- Hola…Ren…-Sakura

- ¿Qué te pasa que estas contra la pared?- Ren

- Es que…- Sakura

- Ella estaba cansada…y se quiso apoyar en la pared ^^- Itachi

- Pues…ni modo…con su permiso…nos vemos Sakura- Ren le guiña el ojo

- ¿Qué hizo ese?- Itachi furioso

- Solo me guiño el ojo…- provocando al Uchiha

- Ese…

- El…era mí…

- ¿Tu que?

- Mi…- haciéndolo enojar mas por su tardanza

- Mi…mmm…como decirlo…cuando queres a una persona…mmm

- ¿Eras su novia?

- No…su amiga…- Sakura se reía

- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

- Mmm…tus celos…

- ¿Mis celos? Yo celoso? Ni pensarlo…

- Pues…ni modo…me voy…- Sakura antes de salir algo la agarra de atrás (esa Itachi…que rápido que sos jeje)

- Hmp…- Sakura sonreia…

- Antes de irte…- la da vuelta…- un beso…

- Pero si nosotros estamos en la misma empresa…estamos en el mismo edificio…

- Callate- Itachi la besa…sakura sonríe y lo besa tambien

- Bueno…señor nos vemos…- Sakura sonrio al ver que Itachi se puso un poco furioso por no llamarlo Itachi

- Sakura…- no la pudo detener porque ya habia salido de la oficina- te haré pagar caro…- sonrio

En otro lado

Oficina de Orochimaru

- Para que me llamaba señor?- Kazuki

- Te llamaba para que ubiques a Kikyóu y que la mandes para acá que debo hablarle…

- Al final…- Kazuki

- Mal pensado!- le pega en la cabeza- Ve ahora

- Si…con su permiso…buscare a la chica…- Kazuki le guiña el ojo

- "Que chico"

Kazuki buscó a Kikyóu en su oficina…y la encontró

- Señorita…la busca el jefe…- Kazuki le guiña el ojo

- "Porque me guiña el ojo…que mal pensado"…guárdate ese guiño si?- Kikyóu

- "Que dura que es" Bueno…solo era una broma ·_·u- Kazuki se fue

Kikyóu sale de su oficina y se dirige a la oficina de Orochimaru

- Señor me llamo

- Si…quiero hablar con vos de lo que paso con Naraku- se levanta de su asiento

- No lo deseo

- Pues…quiero que hablemos igualmente…

- No quiero…

- Si…

- No…

- Kikyóu…porque no me queres escuchar?- se enojo

- Porque no tiene que meterse en mi vida privada

- Pero solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta

- No quiero…- Kikyóu mira a un costado

- Solo una pregunta…- le mueve el rostro tipo para que ella lo mire a los ojos

- Si…pero saca tus manos de mi cara

- Bueno…- saco sus manos del rostro de la pelinegra

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tu…sientes algo por Naraku?

- Mmmm…no se…

- Decimelo…

- Mmmm…porque lo tendría que hacer…

- Porque…- Orochimaru la encarcela contra la pared- quiero saber…

- Yo…

- ¿si?

- No te interesa- lo empuja y pasa al lado de el…pero el la da vuelta y… ¡¿la besa?!

Kikyóu no se quedo atrás…ella tambien lo beso…pero cuando lo quiere separar de ella, poniendo una de sus manos entre medio de los 2…pero el no quiere…Kikyóu solo siguio el beso…

- Orochimaru, debo irme- Kikyóu se da vuelta

- No me contestaste…

- No…se que vos le pusiste algo en la comida…por eso bese a Naraku…me voy- Kikyóu se va

- "Como lo adivino?"- Orochimaru

Kikyou salió de la oficina

_Kikyou ¿A dónde vas? (Kazuki)

_Luego hablamos!!

_ "¿Qué paso en la oficina?" tal vez...mi jefe... Jejeje! ^_^

Mientras Kikyou corría hacia su casa, se encuentra con Naraku...

_Hola Kikyou...

_O///O hola jefe... (Kikyou no lo miraba)

_ ¿Te pasa algo? (Naraku serio como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos...)

_No, me voy a mi casa...

_Espera...ah tu estás así por el beso que nos dimos...

_No para nada!

_No te preocupes solo jugaba contigo...

_ ¿Qué? Sos un imbécil

Kikyou le metió un puñetazo que poco le dolió a Naraku pero este la dio vuelta y la abrazó por detrás sosteniéndole las manos...

_Tranquila... aún no voy a dejarte... eres demasiado preciosa como para dejarte en manos de Orochimaru...

_Naraku... "¿Porqué no reacciono?"

_Yo se muy bien que te gusta que te traten así... (Naraku la puso contra la pared)

_Espera... "Rayos Kikyou eres una tonta se dio cuenta"

_No, no, no... Kikyou (Naraku se apoyó más contra ella) _Cualquiera querría basar tus labios.... (Naraku le dio un beso que la dejó tonta a Kikyou "fua para")

_.......... O///O... detente... (Kikyou estaba rojísima)

_No te preocupes dile a Orochimaru que por ahora eres toda mía... (Naraku la soltó y se fue tranquilo como si nada...)

_Si... "Naraku... ¿A qué juegas?"

Kikyou se fue hacia su casa, y comenzó los preparativos para el viaje ella iría sola, al contrario de Sákura que estaría con Itachi... hablando de ellos veamos que hacían...

_Ren! (Itachi lo llamó)

_Señor...

_Llama a Sákura...

_ ¿Para?

_ ¿Perdón? No te interesa...

_Si le pregunto es porque si...

_Ren llámala y punto...

_Esta bien... "Jefecito te daría una..."

Ren buscó a Sákura...

_Sákura...

_O.o u ¿Ren?

_Itachi te llama...

_Ah... "Sigue celoso"_ahora voy...

_Espera... (Este la agarró del brazo)

_O///O ¿Qué?

_Vas a volcar el café... O_Ou

_Ah era por eso.... ^_^u je gracias... ahora si me voy...

Sákura se levantó y avanzó unos pasos cuando de la nada aparece Konan y se la lleva por delante haciendo que la pelirosada se tropiece pero Ren la sostuvo...

_Ah discúlpame no te vi jajajaja "Pelirosada tonta"_Hola chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Ren y no me agrada tu actitud...

_Oh pero que lastima de todos modos no me importa...

_Pero a MI SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te voy a Matar! "Sos una y una hija"

Sákura se abalanzó sobre Konan pero esta la esquivó y la piña fue hacia Naraku que venía con todos los papeles...

_Sákura!!!!!!!!!!! (Ren cerró los ojos)

_Naraku?????O.O lo siento! "En verdad no pero no importa"

_Eres una bestia! (Naraku con un ojo morado)

_ Lo siento! Ella se corrió! Déjame que le pegue! (Sákura)

_Claro y yo me voy a quedar a que me pegues! (Konan)

_Yo te voy a... (Sákura agarrada por Ren)

_Tranquila Sákura! (Ren)

_Dale ven! (Konan se burlaba de ella)

Itachi en su oficina

_No señora hable más fuerte que no la escucho...

_Señor los papeles son...

_No, no la escucho es el cel... hay problemas afuera de mi...

_Señor...

_Esperennnnnnn!!!!!!!

_ ¿Cómo?

_No a usted no le digo.,..

_Basta!!!!!!!!!

_Disculpe?

_No señora!!!!!

_ ¿Qué?

_No a usted no!

_Pero...

_Ya basta!!!!!!!!!

_Usted basta! (La señora corto)

_Mierda...

Afuera

_Dejame! (Sákura sostenida por Ren)

_No Sákura no vale la pena! (Ren)

_Déjala Ren... (Konan)

_Konan ayúdame con los papeles! (Naraku)

_No espera! (Konan le hacía burlas a Sákura)

_Ya córtenla!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué es este alboroto? (Itachi re enojado) _ y ¿vos? Soltá a Sákura... (Se lo dijo a Ren que la tenía por la cintura)

_Pero... bueno yo la suelto...

_Noooooooo!! (Konan gritó)

_Te voy a matar!

_Párala Itachi! (Naraku)

_Qué lío! (Ren tenía una gota en la cabeza)

_Toma esto! Toma, toma, toma!!!!! (Sákura la tenía de los pelos)

_Sáquenmela!!!!!!!!!! (Konan quería escapar)

_Sákura tranquila... (Ren la agarra de nuevo)

_Vos no la toques! (Itachi lo empujó)

_Eh vos no me empujes... (Ren)

_Paren los papeles!!!!!!!!!! (Naraku)

En la oficina era todo un disparate... pronto aparece Orochimaru que venía a hablar con Itachi sobre el viaje y se encontró con todo esto...

_O_O uuu??????? (Orochimaru)

_ Te voy a arrancar todos los pelos Konan!

_Soltame chica asesina!

_Hola yo... (Nadie le daba bola a Orochimaru)

_Vos no la toques a Sákura, no me gusta que haya relaciones entre los empleados! (Itachi lo decía para que no la toque)

_No es eso, yo lo hice para que no se peleen! (Ren, si claro)

_Yo vine porque... (Ni bola pobre Orochimaru)

_Para Sákura la vas a dejar pelada! (Naraku)

_Ahhhh!!!!!! (Konan)

_Eh yo... (Orochimaru)

_Konan voy a dejarte sin cerebro aunque creo que me voy a pasar una eternidad buscándolo porque no tienes!!!!!!!!!!!! Cha!!!!!!!!!!! (Sákura le pegaba)

_Ya soltame!!!!!!! (Konan la tenía de los pelos también)

_Ren voy a despedirte! (Itachi)

_No tiene motivos! (Ren)

_Por favor dejen de patear los papeles chicas! (Naraku)

_O_O uuu "¿Qué se tomaron?"_ Disculpen... yo vine porque... Oigan... yo... vine... ESCUCHEN DE UNA VEZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEJEN DE HACER ESTE ALBOROTO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Orochimaru gritó)

_^_^ jeje lo siento... (Sákura tenía los pelos de Konan en las manos)

_ -_- u "Menos mal que la paró" (Konan sin pelos)

_O.o ¿Orochimaru? Disculpa estábamos... (Itachi serio)

_Necesitaba hablar con vos... (Orochimaru serio como siempre)

_Si... yo venía a entregarte estos papeles pero están... (Naraku le mostraba los papeles rotos y pisados)

_Sákura los sabe arreglar dáselos a ella... (Itachi)

_Pero... mira esto... (Sákura miraba los papeles)

_Confío en que mi mejor asistente logrará hacer un informe estupendo... lleva dos cafés a mi oficina si... (Itachi la miró re sexy)

_Claro ^_^"Kyaaaaaaaaa me encanta que me mire así!!!!!"

_Nosotros nos vamos... (Naraku se llevó a la pelada digo Konan)

_Yo voy a continuar con mi trabajo... (Ren)

_Vamos Orochimaru... (Itachi)

En la oficina

_Bien dime ¿Cuál es el tema? (Itachi)

_Bien es sobre el viaje... y la unión de nuestras empresas...

_ ¿Pensaste en algo?

_Si que podríamos trabajar en el mismo lugar... te acordas la empresa en Washington...

_Claro... no lo había pensado tiene dos sectores y tranquilamente vos podes estar con tu asistente y yo con Sákura...

_Yo pido el piso de arriba

_Como quieras, yo me quedo abajo entonces... dime y... ¿Tú asistente?

_Ah Asumi nada se fue temprano... hoy... (Orochimaru se hacía el boludo)

_No me refiero a ella sino a Kikyou...

_O_O... Nada... se fue también...

_^_^ Vamos Orochimaru te conozco y esa cara me dice que pasó algo...

_No, nada...

_Vamos dime jejeje... (Itachi le ponía cara de gato)

_Nada... -_-u...

Mientras tanto Sákura estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta...

_Vamos dime queda entre nosotros si somos amigos...

_Pues la be...

_La que?

_La bese... eso pasó en la oficina...

_Mira vos yo que te veía tan serio flor de...

_Itachi!

_Bueno digo... y ella ¿Cómo lo tomó?

_Se negó al principio pero luego no...

_Kikyou es de esas chicas que le gusta que la obliguen jeje...

_"Kikyou con eso eh mira vos... gata"_Eh permiso aquí traigo los cafés... Itachi... Romeo digo Orochimaru... aquí tienes...

_Gracias Sákura...

_En seguida te traigo el informe ya casi término... (Sákura salió)

_O.O U ¿Por qué me dijo romeo?...

_Nose ella ya es así... "Me parece que escucho"_Entonces trabajaremos en esa empresa...

_Quedamos así... planta alta yo y tu en la baja...

_Claro...

_Te dejo este dinero para que lo coloques en la cuenta de la empresa...

_Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos en Washington...

_Si...

Orochimaru salía de la oficina...

_Adiós Sákura, Ren...

_Adiós

_Adiós Orochimaru mándale un saludo a Kikyou... (Sákura le sonrió... por lo que había escuchado)

_Si... "¿Qué le pasa?" _Nos vemos en Washington...

_Claro...

_Washington? (Ren)

_Ah si porque hoy por la noche nos vamos...

_No sabía...

_No te preocupes tu también vas... voy a llevarle esto a Itachi, ya casi es hora de cerrar son las ocho...

_Si. (Ren seguía trabajando en la computadora)

En la oficina

_Itachi permiso...

_Pasa...

_Aquí está el informe... Me retiro...

_Espera no te vas a escapar esta vez... (Itachi la agarró por la cintura)

_Mmm...Jefe estamos en hora de trabajo... (Sákura le seguía el juego)

_Eso que importa yo mando aquí...

_Y entonces ¿Cuál es su orden ahora? (Sákura gata)

_Mmm... Talvez un beso...

_ ¿Cree que debería cumplir?

_Yo creo que si, sino te despido... ^ ^

_Mmm... Entonces le voy a hacer caso...

Itachi la miró con una mirada profunda, observándola detenidamente acercándose poco a poco a Sákura, mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello, él la tomó del rostro y los dos se besaron cálida y profundamente... sin que nada los interrumpa... hasta que Ren tocó la puerta Sákura empujó a Itachi y estos quedaron como si ella le estaba entregando los papeles...

_Señor tiene una llamada... ¿Les pasa algo?

_No, nada Ren... ^_^ "Solo que nos interrumpiste mier..." _Me retiro señor

_No espera...

_Me retiro señor... (Sákura le guiño el ojo y se fue moviéndose sensualmente)

_Pero... Ren trata de no venir de seguido a mi oficina...

_Solo le avisaba parece una llamada importante... ya me voy...

_Genial... pásame la llamada...

_Si.


	2. Capitulo 2: El viaje de Chijiro digo el

Capitulo 2:

El viaje de Chijiro digo el viaje a Estados Unidos...

Así comenzaron los preparativos para el viaje, Itachi fue junto con Sákura al aeropuerto, Mientras que Orochimaru fue con Asumi, Naraku junto con Karin y Konan, y Kikyou sola (Aguante yo solita si!) ah Ren fue solo obvio, ni loca va con Itachi y Sakura... Todos subieron al avión parte de primera clase, pero hubo algunos problemas...

_Muy bien señores sus números... (La azafata)

Una vez que se acomodaron se dieron cuenta de que no se sentaban con quien querían...

_Pero... ¿Porqué estás sentada con Sákura? (Itachi)

_Pues me tocó este número de asiento... (Ren)

_No importa Itachi... tu ve con Naraku... (Sákura se lo hacía al propósito)

_No cambien de asiento! (Itachi lo sacó a Ren)

_Itachi! (Sákura se reía)

_Yo me siento contigo es tema de trabajo... (Itachi se lo dijo a la pelirosada)

_Si claro... (Ren)

_Jajaja (Sákura estaba contenta)_Kikyou hola!!!!! Te sientes bien ahí...

_jejeje Hola Sákura "¿Porqué me tocó con él? Yo me quería sentar sola!"... (Estaba sentada junto a Orochimaru)

_Yo me quería sentar con mi jefe... (Asumi con Konan)

_Ni que lo digas yo quería sentarme con el mió... Hola me llamo Konan

_Hola yo soy karin! Y no se quejen a mi me tocó sentarme con un viejo...

_Parece que vamos a estar unas horas juntos... (Orochimaru)

_Ni creas que pienso hablarte... (Kikyou lo cortó re mal)

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Nada eso pasa entre vos y yo no pasa nada...

_Sabes que es mentira...

_No pasó nada y punto...

_Yo creo que si Kikyou...

_Ya basta hábleme solo si necesita decirme algo del trabajo. Gracias

_Kikyou no seas tan necia...

_Y usted tan insistente...

_Parece que no se llevan muy bien (Itachi charlaba con Sákura)

_Kikyou es media histérica... primero te quiere y luego te patea... jejeje!

_Lo dices tan tranquila...

_Hace casi dos años que la conozco... me basta como para saber lo que le gusta...

_Y a ti que te gusta? (Itachi gato)

_De pende... me parece que Ren...

_ ¿Qué?

_Era broma... me gustas vos...

_Te besaría pero...

_Lo se estamos enfrente de todos...

_Si.

El viaje duró un día... todos llegaron bien... Itachi y Sákura se fueron a la casa bueno la gran casa...

_Está es...

_Guau!!!!!!! Itachi es enorme!!!!!

_Viste ¿Te gusta?

_Claro es genial, además es grande en todos los sentidos... jajaja

_Está será tu habitación

_Que bien ya estaba cansada... por cierto y ¿Ren?

_Le alquilé una casa para él, no te preocupes... primero vamos a pedir algo y comamos una comida especial con velas y demás ¿Quieres?

_Por supuesto... (Sákura e Itachi se besaron)

Por otro lado

_Pero ¿Cómo que mañana me darán las llaves? Las necesito para hoy! (Kikyou)

_Lo siento mañana

_No, no me corte, oiga no! No puede ser...

_Problemas... (Orochimaru)

_Otra vez jefe... ¿Acaso me va a seguir por todos lados?

_No exactamente Asumi tiene su casa unas cuadras atrás por lo cual la acompañe y yo a unos kilómetros...

_ ¿Así? Que bien jefe pues vaya y quédese en la casa de asumi... Nos vemos mañana!

_No te vallas...

_Dejame en paz! (Kikyou le dio una cachetada pero mal)

_Oh lo siento, no quise, no discúlpeme! Es que me pone nerviosa! (Kikyou se fue rápido)

_..... (Orochimaru se fue re enojado)

Las demás chicas se hospedaron en un hotel... mientras tanto Kikyou iba caminando sola por la calle...

_Mierda le pegué a mi jefe, me va a matar...

_Vos también sos más histérica... (Inner)

_Nose pero no quería que me besara otra vez...

_Entonces... ¿Te gusta Naraku?

_Nose!!! Estoy tan confundida... pero...

_ ¿Qué hace mi secretaria en medio de la noche?

_Naraku... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_Pues mi casa es esa que está al frente... ¿Querés pasar?

_No, no gracias...

_Vamos no seas orgullosa, yo hice que cancelen tu casa por hoy...

_ ¿Qué hiciste que? Naraku pagué mucho por ese lugar...

_No te preocupes lo compre es para ti...

_O_Ou una casa para mi... ¿A qué juegas Naraku?

_A nada tengo dinero... y muchas veces no tengo en que gastarla, por lo cual decidí gastar para hacerte un regalo...

_Pero... tengo frío... Naraku nose a que quieres llegar pero no me gusta...

_Toma mi saco, solo quiero que sepas que me perteneces por ahora...

_No vas a comprarme con una casa... sos un imbécil...

_Yo no diría eso...

_Estamos en medio de la noche y no voy a discutir contigo...

_Entonces no lo hagas...

_ ¿Porqué será que siempre me ganas?

_Talvez porque a pesar de que no nos conocemos mucho... se como manejarte... tengo una habitación para ti sola si eso te incomoda...

_Si es así voy...

_No voy a obligarte claro que un beso siempre te voy a quitar...

Naraku y Kikyou se besaron en medio de la noche, aún ella no sabía bien a quien deseaba pero por ahora ella estaba más cerca de Naraku que de Orochimaru...

Finalmente la noche terminó y a la mañana siguiente Sákura, Karin, Konan fueron a trabajar en su primer día (En Washington) a la concesionaria de ford en la empresa de Naraku, Kikyou ya estaba ahí... (Ehhhh)

_Buenos días jefe... O_Ou hola Kikyou... (Sákura sorprendida ya que Naraku la tenía de la cintura)

_Hola Sákura! Llegaste temprano... (Kikyou como si nada)_Voy a continuar con los informes...permiso...

_Hola Sákura... ve a ayudar a Kikyou con los informes... (Naraku con mirada de "la tengo en mis manos")

_Si... ^_^ "¿Qué le pasa a Kikyou? Primero él ahora este"

Kikyou estaba en la oficina lo más feliz, hasta que Sákura entró enfurecida... (No me mates!)

_ ¿Qué te pasa Kikyou?

_Emmm... ¿Me hablas a mí?

_No a la que está al lado tuyo! A vos te hablo!

_Pues me ayudas con esto...

_Claro... a ver... Kikyou ¿Me estás jodiendo? Me enteré que Orochimaru y tu...

_Shhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! No digas nada! Te puede oír!

_Que me importa!

_A mi si me importa porque me gusta!

_Entonces ¿Orochimaru?

_Anoche le metí una cachetada y creo que con eso ya lo voy a alejar...

_Pero... ustedes hacían linda pareja, kikyou!!!!!!

_Sákura!!!!!!! Ya basta o sea me quedo con Naraku y punto...

_No! Pensá un poco Naraku es...

_Posesivo, sin contar que es atractivo, sabe lo que me gusta y tiene una capacidad de dominación que me encanta... sigamos con el informe...

_Te desconozco... eres tú?

_Si... no te me quedes mirando... ¿Vas a dejarme trabajar sola?

_No pero...

_Entonces?

_Te ayudo pero te digo que Naraku solo juega contigo...

_Ya lo se... por eso me gusta... el no es constante igual que yo... los dos estamos jugando con fuego...

_Hasta que uno se queme...

_Así es...

_O_Ou que extraña es...

La mañana terminó bien, Sákura y Kikyou se fueron a la empresa juntas ya que de ahora en más las dos trabajarían juntas junto con asumi...

_Muy bien chicas buenos días... de ahora en más ustedes tres serán socias... ya que Orochimaru e Itachi unieron sus empresas y finanzas... Kikyou y Asumi arriba... Sákura tú vienes conmigo..

_Muy bien vamos! (Sákura)

_Nosotras subamos arriba... (Kikyou)

_Si como ordenes! "Mandona" (Asumi)

Sákura y Ren fueron hasta la oficina de Itachi...

_Hola Itachi!!!!!!!! (Sákura tenía ganas de besarlo pero estaba Ren y obvio que lo saludo con manos como corresponde)

_Hola a los dos... Ren toma esto necesito que lo imprimas...

_Si enseguida (Ren se fue)

_Y ¿yo?

_Pues vos y yo podemos saludarnos como tanto nos gusta...

_Por supuesto...

Estos dos no paran de besarse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Necesito que me contactes con una de mis asistentes...

_ ¿Cómo?

_No te pongas celosa, es una mujer mayor...

_Ah que suerte... ¿Algo más?

_Si llena estos papeles y dale estos informes a Orochimaru y dile que los necesito para hoy...

_Muy bien... "Seguro esto lo hará Kikyou"

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Orochimaru

_Buenos días Asumi... (Orochimaru enfadado con Kikyou)

_Buenos días ¿Qué le paso en la cara?

_Es una larga historia, tu primer trabajo será contactarme con Kazuki que vendrá la semana que viene...

_Muy bien Orochimaru. (Asumi se fue "Bien")

_Buenos días jefe... (Kikyou lo miró mal también)

_Tienes estos papeles que llenar... luego debes chequear las estadísticas de la exportación, necesito también un informe de la taza de comercio de mi cuenta... una cosa más dos cafés...

_Antes quería pedirle disculpas por lo de la cachetada... me puse nerviosa...

_No aceptaré tus disculpas porque eres una insolente...

_Disculpe? Por lo menos le estoy ofreciendo mis disculpas por lo que paso!

_Eso no basta... fuiste una maleducada... (Orochimaru realmente enojado)

_Usted me estaba acosando! Que me vienes a decir infeliz!

_ Cuida tus palabras Kikyou...

_Tú cuida tus palabras... estás enfadado porque no te doy una oportunidad a ti, al contrario de Naraku...

_ ¿Crees que eres la única mujer que me puede gustar? No seas engreída...

_Basta! No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo! Volveré al trabajo...

_Kikyou esto no termina acá...

Orochimaru agarró de los hombros a Kikyou y la miró fijamente...

_No te quiero... ¿No entiendes? No te quiero!

_Mientes...

_No. (No lo miraba a los ojos)

_Mírame entonces... dime que no me quieres...

_Basta! Deja de torturarme! No insistas!

En ese momento Naraku entró a la oficina, ya que estos no se llevaban bien pero de todos modos tenían temas de trabajo de que hablar...

_Suéltala! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

_No te metas! ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Venía por los informes pero veo que estás ocupado intentando obligar a hacer algo que no quiere a tu asistente y por ende mi novia...

_"Mi novia?... yo... yo no dije nada... pero...Kyaaaaaaaaa que bien....!"

_Ja Nose que te vio a ti pero no voy a dejar que un imbécil como tu me quiera ganar...

_Orochimaru por favor has tenido muchas mujeres pero extrañamente una vez que ellas no te querían más al día siguiente desaparecían... ¿Acaso vas a matar a Kikyou?

_Deja de decir blasfemias!

_Sabes que no miento...

_Que te Calles!!!!!!

_No basta Orochimaru!

Naraku y Orochimaru se agarraron a las piñas pero mal, Asumi escucho los ruidos y entró a la oficina...

_ ¿Qué pasa Kikyou?

_Ayúdame no puedo separarlos!!!!!! Basta!

_Infeliz! (Naraku)

_Imbécil! (Orochimaru)

_Orochimaru! (Asumi)

En ese instante aparece Sákura…

- Hola Orochimaru, quería hablar…O.o… ¿que les pasa? No peleen!- Sakura

- Sákura…ayúdame!- Kikyóu

- Pero…si vos no estas haciendo nada…·_·u- Sakura

- Ayuda!- Kikyóu cruzada de brazos

- Basta!- Sakura corre hacia Naraku y Orochimaru…le pega una piña a Naraku y a la misma vez a Orochimaru lo para con el pie…o sea…lo detuvo con el pie…- ¡Ineptos! No ven lo que hacen! ¡Esto es una oficina!

- ·_·u- Asumi y Kikyóu

- Te voy a despedir por golpearme…- Naraku tocándose en la zona de la cara donde recibió el golpe…

- Hacelo…no me interesa tu empresita…total estoy en la empresa de Itachi- Sakura

- Pues…te despido- Naraku

- Bien por mi…ahora…que iba a hacer…ah si…Orochimaru, Itachi me mando estos papeles…tenés que llenarlos y terminarlos para hoy…- Sakura

- Ok…de eso se encarga Kikyóu…

- Bueno…ahora, despejando área…- Sakura lo sacaba a Naraku y a Asumi de la oficina

- O.O- Kikyóu

- Toma Kikyóu los papeles…- Sakura le da los papeles

- OK…me voy…- Kikyou se fue mirando mal a Orochimaru.

- Etto…Orochimaru…ehh…

- ¿Qué ·_·u?- Orochimaru

- Nada…suerte…me voy…- Sakura se fue

_Cielos valla problema...

Kikyou salió de la oficina y fue hacia Naraku...

_Naraku... ¿Estás bien?

_Si esa tonta me pegó fuerte...

_No le digas eso, no te hagas problema, dejame que te cure...

_Mierda...

_Va a dolerte... "Sákura le pegaste muy fuerte!"_Naraku...

_No hables...

En ese momento Naraku besó a Kikyou, disfrutando de ese beso pero más disfrutando la cara de Orochimaru cuando los vio...

_Te estás burlando de mi! Imbécil! (Orochimaru)

_Dale ven que está ves yo voy a romperte la cara! (Naraku)

_Como gustes...

En ese momento Kikyou se puso tan nerviosa que le encajó una piña a Orochimaru que lo mandó a parar debajo de la mesa...

_Orochimaru... ya te lo dije... no me jodas!!!!!!!!! Deja a Naraku tranquilo...

_Kikyou tu insolencia es imperdonable... Vete! (Orochimaru re enfadado)

_Si ya me voy! Vamos Naraku...

_Claro que no, echarte de esa manera quien se cree!

_No basta Naraku! No pelees!

_Pero...

_Nada nos vamos!

Naraku llevó a Kikyou a la casa de él, mientras tanto Sákura fue a la oficina, pero llegó despacientada...

_Joder! ¿Porque? Kikyou eres una tonta!

_Hey ¿Qué pasa? (Itachi preocupado)

_Nada voy a seguir con el trabajo...

_Espera no me esquives, Sákura dime...

_Hubo pelea en la oficina de Orochimaru, le pegué a Naraku y me despidió...

_Cretino ya verá! (Itachi)

_No! No vallas a hacer escándalo! Ayúdame con algo mejor quiero que Kikyou deje a ese imbécil!

_Esta bien... ¿Qué te parece un día en el parque de diversiones?

_Mmm...Claro genial! Pero... esto tiene que ser casualidad... yo invitaré a Kikyou y tu invitas a Orochimaru, casualmente nos encontraremos en la parte de los helados!

_Bien entonces hagámoslo mañana...

_Claro me retiro...

_No sin darme un beso...

_Je! (Se besaron)

Mientras tanto...

_Kikyou...

_O///O ¿Qué?

_Gracias por reaccionar...

_Ah no fue nada... Naraku.

_Si eres mi novia...

_O.o??? ¿Cómo sabías que te iba a preguntar eso?

_Simple intuición...

_Me tengo que ir voy a entregarle a Asumi los papeles.

_No dejes que ese cretino te haga daño.

_No lo dejaré, solo tú puedes hacerme daño...

Kikyou se fue para la oficina, pero no le dio los informes a ella, sino que fue directo al despacho de Orochimaru...

_Permiso...

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Trabajo aquí, al menos que me hallas despedido...

_No te daré el gusto.

_Solo vine a entregarle el informe...

_Muy bien puedes retirarte...

_Si.

_Kikyou...

_U_U ¿que?

_ ¿Cuando viene Kazuki?

_Mañana exactamente. Me retiro.

El día terminó bien, Itachi y Sákura pusieron en acción su plan... al siguiente Sákura se vistió con un vestido bien corto color claro, con un gran escote que la dejaba re trola digo re linda, llevando unas botas negras y su pelo suelto (Ya que en la oficina lo tiene atado)... Kikyou por su parte se puso una pollera de jeans con una remera roja de ceda que dejaba al recubierto su abdomen... También con unas botas cortas de cuero de oso (pobre oso), su peinado era simular al de un peinado japonés. (Dejo a criterio de la imaginación la vestimenta de los chicos)

_No entiendo porque acepte... un parque de diversiones... que interesante -_- u (Kikyou)

_Oh vamos kikyou no seas mala onda! Es para disfrutar! ^_ ^

_No soy mala onda pero... prefería algo más fino como ir a una de las tiendas de ropa más caras, o una cena en uno de los mejores restoranes, nose a las vegas... a un casino...

_Siempre tan fina, pero hoy olvídate de eso, vamos a divertirnos a mi manera!!!!

_O_o "A veces pienso que está loca"_No te emociones tanto...

_Vamos baka!

_U_U "No viene al caso, nunca me escucha"

Por otro lado...

_Vamos Orochimaru!

_Itachi no molestes... ya voy.

_No seas orgulloso, nos divertiremos mucho!

_Si claro como si fuéramos adolescentes...

_Que maduro por dios!

_Si soy maduro y ¿Qué?

_Esa madurez no te sirve con tu mejor amigo... vamos

_Si ya voy... "Que loco"

En el parque de diversiones..................

_Kikyou no estarás pensando en...

_^_ ^ Claro subamos a ese juego...

_ pero ese es caída libre desde 300 metros de altura!

_Vamos será sensacional!

_No Kikyou no!

_Oh si Sákura! Dos entradas!!!!!!

_No!

_Si o ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

_Eh claro que no subiré y verás que no!

_Jajaja vamos entonces!

Kikyou y Sákura se subieron al juego de caída libre, resulta que la caída era de 300 metros, sin arnés porque debajo había un colchón inflable...

_ ¿Qué???????? O_O No!!!!!!!! No me tiro ni loca mira esa distancia sin arnés!!!!!!!!!

_Vamos Sákura que importa!

_Si esa cosa se llega a desinflar, me haré añicos!

_Bueno yo me tiro bye!

En ese momento Kikyou se tiró pero su sonrisa indicó que no caería sola, agarró a Sákura de los pies y las dos cayeron!!!!!!!!!!

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sákura)

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Genial!!!!!!!!!!!

Después de haber caído 300 metros, las chicas quedaron medias torpes por la gran presión...

_Estuvo genial!!!!!!!! Gracias por traerme Sákura Chan!

_Claro...que...no... Eres...una...SUICIDA KIKYOU!!!!!!!

_O_oU claro que no, mira el lado positivo no se desinfló...

_Ah Kikyou!!!!!!! BAKA! Pude haberme muerto de un paro!

_Pero no pasó... ^_ ^

_U_U eres una chica realmente extraña, te gusta todo lo que esté alrededor de la muerte!

_Un poco vamos al zamba!

_No vamos por helados primero...

_Bueno!

Tal y como lo había planeado, las chicas se encontraron con Itachi y Orochimaru...

_ ¿Qué hacen aquí? (Sákura)

_ Parece que es una casualidad... (Itachi)

_"No soy idiota, esto me olía mal desde el principio"_Así parece... (Orochimaru seguía el juego)

_Bueno que sigan bien! (Kikyou)

_No espera tengo una idea comamos algo juntos y luego subamos a los juegos!

_ -_- "Kagome" _No creo que... (Kikyou)

_Nada! Vamos todos juntos! Orochimaru, Itachi... es vuestro día!

_O_O "Que emocionada" (Orochimaru)

_^. ^ "Parece que Sákura de verdad detesta a Naraku"_Vamos al patio de comidas...

Los chicos se sentaron a comer_________________

_ ¿Su orden? (El mozo)

_Mmm... Quiero hamburguesas con papas fritas! (Sákura)

_Yo también (Itachi)

_Yo una ensalada...

_Kikyou una ensalada?

_Si Sákura una ensalada... no como comidas sin estilo...

_Para! No seas engreída, si el otro día comiste una hamburguesa...

_Solo porque me rompiste los quinotos...

_Ja si claro...

_Usted señor (El mozo)

_Yo un café con medialunas de jamón y queso...

_Orochimaru, eso me suena a desayuno... (Sákura)

_No hay nada de mi agrado

_ No entiendo... son iguales! (Pensaba sákura)

_Ya les traigo su orden!

Así los cuatro comieron y charlaron va Itachi y Sákura hablaron porque los otros dos solo se miraban re mal!

_"Idiota" (Kikyou tomando un helado)

_"Nose como me puede gustar, es una histérica" (Orochimaru con el café)

_O_o u "Porque se me hace que se insultan con la mirada" (Itachi con un vaso de gaseosa)

_O_O verdaderamente Kikyou quiere matarlo" (Sákura con su helado)

_"que tanto mira?" (Kikyou con una vena)

_"Eres una orgullosa" (Orochimaru)

_"Se van a matar" (Itachi)

_Bueno! Vamos al zamba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Antes de que uno termine en el hospital"_jejeje! Je, je...je...je!

_O_Ou (Los tres la miraron)

_Bueno vinimos para subir a los juegos o no?

_Tiene razón vamos! (Itachi)

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el zamba, una vez que subieron, Itachi y Sákura se sentaron juntos, y bueh a Kikyou no le quedó otra que sentarse con su jefe... el juego comenzó...

_Mierda esto remueve mucho! (Itachi)

_Ahhhhhh se me va a ver todo!!!!!! (Sákura tenía un vestido re corto)

_Joder!!!!!! "A mi también cierra las piernas kikyou ciérralas!

_Esto me marea... (Orochimaru)

En un momento otra persona que estaba al lado de Itachi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que el juego se movía cada vez más rápido...

_Paren el juego!

_Oye olvídalo tonto! Aguántate! (Sákura le gritaba)

_Y tu que te metes!

_No tu que te metes te voy a romper la cabeza sino te callas!

_Chica impertinente!

_Pendejo tarado!

_Sákura tranquila! (Itachi)

_No...Me...siento...bien...

_Oye no! Aquí no!

_No...Aguanto...

_Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! Itachi cuidado!

_Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Itachi)

En ese momento el otro chico lo vomitó re mal a Itachi, este reaccionó mal y le encajó una piña al tipo, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso del juego, Sákura quiso ayudarlo a levantarse pero se cayó encima de él para más el pibe que se sentía mal también se cayo, el juego seguía andando!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja

_Paren el juego la pu... ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sákura intentaba pararse pero no podía y gritaba y giraba, subiendo y bajando)

_Señor pare el juego hay tres que cayeron! (Kikyou)

_Olvídalo tonta!

_Karin??????? ¿Qué haces tú aquí pe?

_Divirtiéndome! Jajaja mira a eso tres como rebotan contra todas las direcciones y sentidos!

_Cállate tonta! Paren!

_Karin cuando salga de esta te voy a dar una! (Sákura)

_Si claro frentona!

_Eh vos también Konan! (Kikyou)

_Si y ¿que?

_Nada me importa muy poco!

_Mmm... Parece que Naraku no es suficiente! (Karin)

_ ¿Qué dijiste? Te voy a matar!

_Kikyou no! (Orochimaru)

_Tu cállate! Karin la re p!

Kikyou se tiró sobre Karin y la agarró de los pelos, pero las dos perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron sobre Sákura y los demás!

_Ahhhhh noooooooo!!!!!!! (Sákura)

_Te voy a matar Karin!

_Soltame!

_Dale Kikyou pégale! (Sákura)

_Cállate vos frente de marquesina! (Konan)

_A vos también te voy a agarrar! (Sákura)

_No puedes!

En ese momento Orochimaru puso sonrisita malvada, y con tranquilidad empujó a Konan hacia el medio...

_JEJEJE! ^_^, ahí te ves Konan... (Orochimaru)

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! (Konan)

_Toma Konan! (Sákura)

_No chicas esperen! (Itachi)

_Siento que...voy...a...

_No señor Aguante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Todos)

_O_Ou (Orochimaru los miraba)

El señor desconocido volvió a vomitar pero Kikyou y Sákura usaron a Konan y a Karin como escudo! Itachi no pudo escapar! (Pobre)

_Que asco!!!!!!!!!! (Konan y Karin)

En ese momento hubo una falla en el juego y la plataforma se desprendió haciendo que el zamba salga volando!!!!!!!!! Jajaja

_O_O Oh no! (Orochimaru)

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Todos)

_Todo por tu culpa!!!!!! (Sákura)

_Por la tuya! (Konan)

El juego terminó parando por la parte del agua, y la gente que tenía los flotadores terminó adentro del zamba...

_Están todos bien? (El de seguridad)

_Si estoy toda mojadita... PERO COMO CREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEDAZO DE HOMBRE MIREME ESTOY HECHA UN DESASTRE! (Sákura con fuego detrás de ella)

_U_U mi ropa... (Kikyou estaba sentada el agua)

_O_o me moje... (Orochimaru tirado por allá)

_^_^ voy a demandarlos je! (Itachi entre medio de los flotadores)

_Lo siento señorita hubo una falla!

_CLARO NO ME DÍ CUENTA!!!!!!!!!!! ITACHI!!!!!!!!

_Señora deberá pagar los costos del daño...

_Jejejeje ^_^u USTED ME ESTÁ JODIENDO! QUE PAGO NI NADA ESTA QUE LE PAGO!

_Tranquila!

Después de dos horas las chicas se cambiaron y los chicos también por suerte había una sala de baño en el parque...

_^_^ mi ropa se arruinó je...je...je...je (Kikyou estaba re traumada pobre)

_No te preocupes Kikyou puedes volver a comprarla...

_^_^ je...je...je... No es importada de España... me quiero morir!

_Morite... (Karin)

_Ah aún no he terminado! (Kikyou se agarró otra vez a la piñas)

_No Kikyou acá no! (Sákura)

_Frentezota no te quedes ahí...

_Konan ^_^! CHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOY A GOLPEARTE!

Las chicas se agarraron en baño, el guarda de seguridad entró junto con Itachi y Orochimaru...

_Chicas no! (El guardia)

_No guardia no se meta no! (Itachi)

Sákura le dio una piña a Konan que la hizo retroceder golpeando al de seguridad, en otro intento, la pelirosada tira otra piña pero Konan se agacha dándole el golpe al de seguridad...

_Quítese! (Sákura empujó al de seguridad)

_Señor! (Itachi y Orochimaru)

_Lla...men... a... los... refuerzos!

_Tomen! (las cuatro se seguían golpeando)

- Basta!!!- Itachi las separó a Konan y a Sakura

- Ustedes tambien…- Orochimaru las empujo a las dos

- Que te metes! No es de tu incumbencia!- Kikyóu

- Callate!- Orochimaru

- Basta!!!- Itachi

- o.O- Todos

- Paren de discutir…ahora si no disculpan, nos tenemos que ir- Itachi saco a Sakura, a Kikyóu y a Orochimaru afuera

- Vinimos acá a divertirnos, no a pelear…- Itachi

- Si…es verdad…- Sakura

- …- silencio por parte de Orochimaru y Kikyóu

- Entonces…mmm…vamos a…la rueda de la fortuna!- señala el juego

- o.O- Kikyóu

- ·_·u- Orochimaru

- Esta bueno…voy a comprar los boletos…- Itachi va a comprar 4 boletos

- Etto…ahora…- Sakura se hacia la boluda…- Orochimaru entra en ese…- le señala uno de los compartimientos o cabinas, en el cual Orochimaru sube…- Etto…- se hacia la distraída…- Kikyóu…etto…ehh…suerte!- la empujo donde estaba Orochimaru, ella quedo sobre Orochimaru, pero despues se levanto y ya era tarde…ya habian cerrado la puerta…

- SAKURA!!! Me las vas a pagar!!!!- Kikyóu golpeando la cabina en la que estaba con Orochimaru

- Muy bien hecho Sakura! Dame los 5!- Itachi golpea una mano con sakura

- Muy bien!!!! Cha!!!!- Sakura

- Vamos a subir ·_·u…porque sino nos perdemos el viaje…

- Si…vamos…- Sakura casi lo arrastra a Itachi hasta adentro y se sienta enfrente de el…

Con Kikyóu y Orochimaru

- "Sakura me las vas a pagar!, no queria ir con este"- Kikyóu

Todo estaba en silencio (·_·u típico de los 2 bolu…digo personajes)…En un momento la rueda para pero agresivamente, las cabinas se hamacaron por tal movimiento…kikyóu no estaba bien sentada (·_·u) y se calló sobre Orochimaru…y accidentalmente sus labios se chocaron…haciendo que se besen…Orochimaru la agarro de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo…kikyóu intentaba zafarse, pero Orochimaru, como era mas fuerte, no la dejaba. Kikyóu decidió besarlo también. Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno y orochimaru le dice:

- ¿Lo queres realmente a naraku…o solo es atracción?- Orochimaru

- El es mi novio, por lo tanto….¡no tenias derecho a besarme!

- Pero vos no te apartaste…me besaste…

- Yo no…- Kikyóu es interrumpida, porque se escucharon ruidos de otra cabina…eran Sakura e Itachi que los miraban a Kikyóu y a Orochimaru…habian visto cuando se besaron…ambos se ponen un poco sonrojados…y Kikyóu se da vuelta para evitarlos…en cambio orochimaru, los mira y estos le guiñan el ojo

Hasta que termino la vuelta, no se hablaron más…

Cuando ya bajan…

- …- Kikyóu y Orochimaru

- Y… ¿se divirtieron?- Sakura

- No- KikyóuSi- Orochimaru

- No- KikyóuSi- Orochimaru

- ·_·u…- Sakura e Itachi

- Ya se!!!! Ya vengo…voy a comprar unos refrescos…- Sakura

- Te acompaño…- Itachi

- No…vos quédate con ellos ^^- Sakura

- Ok ^^

Sakura fue a comprar unos refrescos, pero antes de llegar al puesto donde los vendían, se chocó con una persona…

- Lo siento…disculpe- Sakura en el piso

- Discúlpame a mi…- el chico le dio la mano

- Discúlpeme a mi por no ver para adelante- Sakura se para…y ve en el chico a alguien conocido…- S-sasuke?

- ¿Haruno?- Sasuke

- Si…

- Perdón por lo de la otra…- interrumpido

- Lo siento, me debo ir, chau- Sakura se aleja

Sasuke solo dio la vuelta y siguió su camino…

Sakura llegó al puesto de lo refrescos…o jugos (·_·u juugo se vende? jeje)…se quedo pensativa…

- Sakura… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto…?- ¿?

- Itachi…lo siento…cinco por favor…- le decía a la señora

- Si somos cuatro…

- Ah…perdón…cuatro que sean…

- Tome- la señora que vendía

- Gracias- Sakura e Itachi a unísono

- ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan distraída?- Itachi

- Ah…parece que me afecto lo de Kikyóu y Orochimaru ^^…jeje

- Hablando de eso…no se llevan bien todavía ·_·u

- Si es verdad -.-

- Ah! no vale! ellos se besaron y nosotros no!

- Mmm…es que usted es mi jefe…

- Mmm…puedo dejar de ser tu jefe…hoy somos personas normales…

- Si…

- Entonces…veni…- Itachi la agarra del brazo y la besa…Sakura tambien…

- Vamos…que estos se van a matar con la mirada jeje

- Si…

Al otro día…

En la empresa de Itachi

- Hola Ren…- Sakura

- Hola Sakura…- Ren

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi?- Sakura

- En su oficina, como siempre…

- Ok, gracias Ren…

- De nada…

Sakura fua a buscar a Itachi…pero cuando entró en la oficina, se llevo una gran sorpresa…

- Hola Ita…-cuando vio a alguien o algo…se sorprendió

- Hola Sakura- Itachi

- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿se conocen?- ¿?

- S-sasuke…yo trabajo acá…y si…nos conocemos obviamente…- Sakura

- Pero como…- Sasuke

- Yo la contraté- Itachi

- Ah…- Sasuke

- Veni Sakura a saludarme…- Itachi

- Soy tu secretaria…- Sakura

- Vamos…Sasuke no va a decir nada…- Itachi

_No creo que sea conveniente Itachi... (Sákura le hacia señas de que no!)

_O_O (Sasuke puto no entendía nada)

_Sákura ven...

En ese momento Itachi toma a la pelirosada por la cintura, tocando su rostro a la vez, y la besa intensamente... ese cálido y delicioso beso que la chica no pudo negarlo a pesar de la presencia de Sasuke, ella también lo besó tomándolo por el cuello... Sasuke se quedó helado y sinceramente no le gustó nada lo que había visto... después de que ellos dejaron de besarse intensamente (Toma sasuke trolo), Sakura se quedó media tontita ya que ese beso la había dejado re Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! (O.o u)

_O///O ¿Tengo algo que hacer Itachi?

_^_^ je! Claro llena estos datos, talvez hoy vallamos a tomar un café con Orochimaru, así que mucho trabajo no hay hasta el lunes...

_Una pregunta ustedes son...

_Si Sasuke somos novios... (Sákura se lo dijo muy contenta)

_No me habías dicho nada hermano...

_No era de importancia para ti... (Itachi sonriendo aunque en el fondo le daba gusto la molestia de Sasuke)

_Bueno Itachi yo me voy a la oficina...

Sákura Salió afuera de la oficina

_Me alegro de no tener mucho trabajo! Además hoy veré a Kikyou para preguntarle lo del beso!

_Sákura te ves re contenta... (Ren)

_Siempre lo estoy (Sákura hacía los papeles con mucha cautela)

_Si, pero hoy lo estas más

_Mmm... Talvez... "ese beso de Itachi me dejó re!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!" _Oye Ren...

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_Tienes novia?

_O_o ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

_Simple curiosidad...

_No.

_Mmm...No te preocupes! Ya encontrarás una buena chica para ti! ^_^

_"Una como tú no creo"_Si pienso que si...

En ese momento sale Sasuke-kun...

_Nos vemos Ren...Sákura podemos hablar?

_Mmm...No, estoy trabajando no ves...?

_Lo veo es tema de trabajo...

_Hablemos aquí..

_No me perece lo correcto...

_Bueno no importa, ahora no puedo, además si es tema de trabajo debes hablarlo con Itachi no conmigo que soy su asistente... "TE CAGÉ"

_Es que realmente no quieres hablar...

_^_^ ¿Algún problema? (Itachi sonrió pero solo era para no enojarse)

_No ninguno. Sasuke ya se iba ¿no? (Sakura)

_Si... (Sasuke se marchó)

_Te dijo algo?

_No Itachi...

_Bien a las cinco vamos a la oficina de arriba para salir con Orochimaru...

_Ira Kikyou?

_No lo se Sákura, con lo que pasó ni idea...

_Ojalá si...

_Bien continuaré en la oficina...

_^_^ hai!

_"O. O que bien se llevan" (Ren)

En la oficina de Orochimaru

_Muy bien asumi, llévate estos papeles... ¿Sabes algo de Kazuki?

_No jefe, pero me dijo que dentro de una hora llega... me retiro...

_Antes busca a Kikyou...

_Pero estaba ocupada...

_No me interesa...búscala...

_Si.

Afuera de la oficina

_Kikyou!!!!!!! El jefe te busca!

_No hace falta que me grites...

_Bueno ve...

_Si ya voy...

Pégale Kikyou!!!!!!!!! (No pobre)

_Me llamaba...SEÑOR... (Se lo dijo con bronca)

_Buenas tardes Kikyou... esto es para ti...

_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere que haga con esto?

_Pues ábrelo...es un regalo

_No lo quiero, pensé que me buscaba por otro motivo...permiso continuaré con el trabajo...

_No vas a irte...

Orochimaru la sentó en su escritorio y le dio el regalo para que lo abra...

_O_O "No entiendo para que me subió sobre el escritorio"_No jodas!!!!!!! Ya me tenés cansada, harta, podrida, molesta.. etc. DEJAME EN PAZ! El regalito te lo guardas en el bolsillo! Yo tengo novio y no quiero que me sigas molestando!

_Tranquilízate, si no te gusto para que te pones tan nerviosa?

_O_o "Maldición voy a pegarle"_Me voy renuncio!!!

_Oye no...Kikyou escúchame!

_Qué no te digo!!!!!!

En ese momento Kikyou le tiro una piña pero esta vez, Orochimaru la atajó y puso las manos de su asistente detrás de la espalda (tipo como alguien que está arrestado), de este modo Orochimaru la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a hablarle al oído (él estaba detrás de ella)

_Soltame...

_No tengo ganas...

_Esto se llama acoso sabías?

_Mmm...No...

_Ahora lo sabes soltame o te pateo (Por dios me había equivocado y puse peteo en vez de pateo! O_OU)

_Patéame si puedes...

_Eres un imbécil...

_Y tú una inmadura...

_Me llamas inmadura a mi? Y tu que no me dejas de molestar! Soltame Orochimaru! (Kikyou no podía safarse de él)

_ ¿Vas a ver el regalo?

_Me vas a dejar en paz si lo veo?

_Mmm...No

_Auxilio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kikyou comenzó gritar como una loca)

_Shhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Cállate!

_No!!!! Auxilio!!

_Basta deja de comportarte como una adolescente! (Orochimaru la soltó)

_Ya te lo dije, no te quiero!

_No sentiste nada cuando te bese...

_Yo... "Dile que no! No dudes!"_Yo...tengo mucho que hacer...

_No respondiste...

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_Kikyou!

_No.

_ ¿Me lo decís en serio?

_Si.

_Entonces no voy a molestarte más, discúlpame por obligarte... (Orochimaru bajó la mirada)

_Si, si no importa seguiré trabajando...

Kikyou salió de la oficina, y pronto llegó Sákura aunque no se encontraron cara a cara, ya que Kikyou subió las escaleras y la pelirosada tomo el ascensor...

_Hola Orochimaru!!!!!!!!! (Sákura re feliz)_Vamos a tomar el café!

_No tengo ganas...

_Oye ¿que te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

_No entiendo... ¿Por qué no le gusto?

_Orochimaru... (Sákura se puso un poquito mal y a la vez le dio bronca por Kikyou)_No es eso es que ella...

_No intentes arreglarla ella no me acepta y no lo hará jamás...

_No digas eso! Yo Sákura Haruno voy a ponerla en su lugar! (Ehh sucia)

_No lo hagas me odiará más...

_Mmm...No te aseguro que si se lo digo yo me hará caso... _Ve a la cafetería con Itachi nosotras los alcanzaremos después...

_Está bien...

Sákura salió de la oficina...

_Kikyou voy a exprimirte el cerebro si es que tienes! A veces pienso que eres tan hueca como Konan!

_Tranquila no te olvides que es tu amiga (Inner)

_Pero no tiene derecho a tratar así a Orochimaru!

_Es su vida... (Inner)

_Pero ella está jugando con la vida de él también!

Cuando Sákura dijo esto vio a Kikyou sentada en su oficina...

_ ¿Pasa algo Sákura?

_ ¿Por qué no te lo preguntas a ti misma?

_O_o u "Y ahora ¿Qué?"_No se de que hablas...

_Kikyou deja a Naraku!

_Eh??? ¿Por qué?

_Porque estas haciendo sufrir a orochimaru...

_Ah era eso...no me importa...

_Ya me di cuenta!

_Y entonces que? Vas a salir en defensa de un acosador?

_Que yo sepa Naraku te hizo lo mismo!

_Pero el me atrae...

_Claro y tu problema es que Orochimaru te gusta, pero como odias el compromiso o el noviazgo serio, te alejas de él.

_Y si lo sabes todo, entonces no vengas a reprocharme lo que es evidente.

_Kikyou reacciona!

_No me molestes, ya es tarde para venir a decirme que es lo que debo o no hacer...

_Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad.

_No hay ni segunda para él. Ahora debo irme mi hora de trabajo terminó... Asumi te dejo el trabajo para que se lo des a tu jefe.

_No te vas a ir!

_Si que lo haré y si sigues molestándome, vamos a terminar mal!

_Ven si eso es lo que quieres!

_No quiero eso, solo quiero se dueña de hacer lo que quiera y poder decidirme hacer las cosas a mi manera...

_Ushhhhh eres tan terca...

_Me voy... de todos modos gracias por preocuparte por él... (Kikyou se fue)

_"Por ti también me preocupo Kikyou...solo que no quieres entender que Naraku no te conviene"

Sákura tuvo que ir sola a la cafetería, allí estaban esperando Itachi y Orochimaru (Ehh no vale vos sola con dos hombres!)

_Hola...

_Hola ¿Por qué esa cara? (Itachi)

_No importa discutí con Kikyou y todo terminó peor... lo siento Orochimaru

_No importa agradezco tu ayuda... me voy

_Oye no! Vos te quedas... no importa kikyou...

_No digas eso Itachi! Si que importa!

_U_U (Orochimaru)

_Pidamos cafés y medialunas! (Sákura re contenta otra vez)

_^_^ "Está re contenta"

_O_Ou "Es difícil aburrirse junto a ella" (Orochimaru)

Así Sákura, Itachi y Orochimaru se quedaron tomando café con leche y medialunas de jamón y queso, la simpatía de Sákura logró cambiar un poco la cara de Orochimaru, ya que ella es muy alegre y siempre está dispuesta a dar lo mejor de si, Itachi por su parte observaba a la pelirosada de una manera que se perdía en ella, se notaba que estaba muy contento de tenerla como algo más que su asistente....

Mientras tanto Kikyou

_Hola Naraku llegué...

_Hola Kikyou... oye ¿Qué paso? ¿Mal día? (La besa)

_Algo así...

_Preparé algo delicioso para comer

_Por el aroma es comida japonesa! Que bien!

_Sabía que iba a gustarte.... (Naraku quería algo más que un beso)

_No te vallas de contexto... no podemos aquí (En este cuento)

_Vamos a comer entonces je! (Con cara de gato)

_O///O me encanta cuando mira así_ hai.

_Esto es delicioso...

_Si me encanta Naraku... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

_Si...

_Necesito dejarte por un tiempo para pensar...

_ ¿Pensar que Kikyou?

_Pensar si te deseo a ti o a Orochimaru...

_Voy a ser franco pienso que no tienes nada que pensar... ¿Acaso no estás bien conmigo?

_Relativamente si... pero Orochimaru me jode y jode y ya me hace dudar...

_Deja el trabajo...

_ ¿Qué?

_Que dejes el trabajo.

_Ni lo pienses... eso si que no!

_No te enfades, solo es una sugerencia...

_Lo siento...

_No hay problema...vete con él si quieres...

_Pero...

_Te dejo el camino libre, me gustas y mucho pero tú eres una chica de relación seria, no eres para mí...

Luego de tres horas___________

_Me imagino que para ti una Karin es perfecta

_Algo así...

_Entonces gracias por dejarme libre...

_No hay problema... toma las llaves de la casa...

_Pero...

_No importa que no seas más mi novia, eres mi asistente por lo tanto te mereces lo mejor...

_Gracias de nuevo! (Kikyou lo abrazó y se fue)

_Ja Orochimaru estaré al acecho... No te la dejaré así como así.

Él día terminó con encuentros y desencuentros, pero mañana sería otro día para disfrutar, resulta que kikyou fue temprano para entregar un trabajo de asistencia diaria junto con un informe sobre el estado de la empresa...

_"Bien aquí voy"_^_^ Orochimaru...

_Pasa Kikyou vienes a darme los trabajos? (Orochimaru mirando a la ventana)

_^_O Algo más que eso...

En ese momento Kikyou dejó los trabajos en la mesa y fue hacia Orochimaru abrazándolo con gran cariño, a su vez él no se contuvo la tomó de la mejilla y calida e intensamente la beso, los dos por fin habían cedido, ya no había reproches ni negación solo un beso que los hacía disfrutar del momento...

_^_^ ¿Estás conforme?

_Depende...

_ ¿De que? O_o

_ ¿Sigues con él?

_No.

_Entonces mejor así; abre el regalo...

_Lo tienes aún.

_Si se que va a gustarte...

_Antes quiero pedirte dis...

_Shhh no importa eso ahora...

_Bueno O_O, Orochimaru ¿Porqué es tan gigante el regalo?

_Pues ábrelo...

_ -_-u

La pelinegra abrió el gran regalo con mucha intriga y miedo ya que era muy grande el regalo, cuando lo vio...

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un CONEJO DE PELUCHE!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Genial!!!!! Arigato Orochimaru!

_^_^ Sabía que te gustaría... Sákura me lo dijo... kikyou...

_O_o que pasa? (Kikyou abrazando al peluche)

_Si vas a abrazar más a ese peluche que a mi te lo saco! -_-

_Ja No te pongas celoso señor...

_Algo más...

_ ¿Qué?

_Quiero que seas mí prometida...

_O_______O UUUUU "ODIO EL COMPROMISO!" _^_^ Orochimaru...

_No te hagas problema, Sákura me dijo que le temes al compromiso... esto solo simboliza que somos algo más que pareja... nada más no necesitas casarte conmigo....

_Ah que suerte jejejeje! Que bueno en serio yo ya estaba por decirte que no... Es un anillo de rubí...

_Lo trajeron ayer de España...

_Arigato... arigato... Gomenasai...

Kikyou y Orochimaru se besaron otra vez! (Che ojalá si el día de mañana me regalan algo así!!! Vale soñar che!)

Después de este suceso casi patético y romántico, veamos que hacía la pelirosada ella había salido de su casa para comprar algo de comer, cuando se encuentra con haku digo Sasuke!

_Muchas gracias señor...

_Sákura...

_O///O Sasuke ja ¿Qué hay?

_Te invito un helado...

_Mmm...Supongo que un helado no hace nada mal a nadie...

_Dos por favor...

_Dime Sasuke ¿Por qué volviste?

_Tenía negocios que hacer con Itachi y además... (Se quedó callado)

_O_o u ¿Además que?

_No, no importa...

_Decime

_Pues por ti...

_O///O jajajaja ^_^ jajaja

_ ¿De que te ríes?

_ De que regresaste por mi... si tu me abandonaste!

_Señor tome los helados... son diez dólares...

_Son de oro los helados je tome...

Sasuke y Sákura continuaron caminando...

_Yo no te abandoné exactamente, solo tenía otros objetivos...

_Claro mi amor por ti no valía nada...

_No es así!

_Si que lo es!

_No sákura yo aún te...

En ese momento Sasuke tomó a Sákura y la besó, ella quiso impedirlo pero sus recuerdos y dudas fueron más fuertes en ese momento ella lo cortó y le embarró el helado por la cara, muy enfadada y roja!

_Lo tienes Konan?

_Si Karin "El gran beso"

Bueno resulta que Konan y Karin le sacaron una foto al momento del beso con el objetivo de cagarle la pareja a Sákura...

_O_o "Flash" eh... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy a matarlas PENDEJAS ESTA VEZ ME ENCARGARÉ DE LAS DOS!!!!!!!!

_Yo no lo diría de esa manera Sákura dile Adiós a tu linda pareja...

Konan apretó enviar y mandó la foto por todas las redes del sistema por lo cual la foto la vería todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh me cago en ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sákura tranquila!!!!!!! (Sasuke)

_Todo es tu culpa por que viniste!!!!!!!!!!!!! No quiero verte cerca de mí, tengo que ver como impido que la red se conecte a los sistemas de computadoras!!!!!! Y si un helado te puede hacer mucho daño!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-uuuu

Sákura salió corriendo a toda velocidad!!!!!!!!!!

Corrio con lo más que le dieron las piernas…tenía que impedir que Itachi vea esa foto

Cuando llegó a la oficina, abrio la puerta violentamente…y vio que Itachi estaba sentado…fue hasta el escritorio

- ¿Qué ha…- interrumpido

- viste esa foto…no es verdad…no lo es…

- ¿De que foto me hablas?

- Emm "no la vio!!! cha!!! si!!!, pero…metí la pata ·_·u…en una lata… Je"…la fotocopia que hice…·_·u…

- Ah…no la vi…no veo, ni leo tus cosas…

- "Fiu"

- Me mandaron un mensaje…- miraba la computadora…- de quien sera?- Itachi iba a apretar el botón de abrir

- No!- Sakura se le tiro encima

- Ehh! Sakura… ¿tan rápida sos? Estamos en una oficina…- Itachi sonriendo

- º////º "Penso mal el tarado… ¿ahora que hago?" M-me…lo siento…- Sakura se levanto de encima de el…y disimuladamente, borro el mensaje…

- Itachi…etto…

- ¿De enserio que queres eso?

- º////º NO!!!!!!!!

- Entonces, ¿porque te me tiraste encima?- Itachi con una sonrisa picarona

- Etto…porque…porque…habia una araña y…y le tenia miedo…entonces me tire encima tuyo, solo por eso…

- Ah! ¿Donde esta que la mato?

- Ah…se fue…·_·u

- Bueno… ¿para que viniste a esta hora?...

- Etto…no sabía que hacer, estaba aburrida…jeje

- Ah… ¿Queres que vayamos a tomar un café?

- Dale ^^

Sakura e Itachi fueron a tomar un café…

Mientras caminaban, Sakura vio en un diario que decia "Uchiha con una empleada"…Sakura se quedo inmóvil…Itachi se volteo para ver lo que ella estaba viendo…pero Sakura se pone enfrente…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estabas mirando?- Itachi trataba de ver…

- No, nada…solo pensaba que tengo trabajo que hacer ¿no?

- Si…cuando terminemos de tomar el café, volvemos…y tenes que avisarme a que hora es la reunión con la empresa Apple…

- Si señor- Sakura jodiendo…

- Que te dije…- Itachi se acerca al oído de Sakura, lo cual le hace provocar un escalofrió a la pelirrosa- llámame Itachi…no me provoques…niña…

- Mmm…no se…

- Entonces…vas a pagar caro…Haruno…- se alejo de su oído pero se acercó a su cara…

- Jefe!- cuando dijo esto Itachi se tiro para atrás y con una mueca de que no entendía nada…

- ¿Qué paso?

- Es que…- Sakura le dijo al oído…- usted es mi jefe…nadie puede saber lo que pasa entre nosotros…

- Ah…si ^^…menos mal que me hiciste acordar…odio que una chica salga con un empresario en las tapas de diarios…especialmente si es de mi empresa…

- "AHHH!!!!! espero que no pueda ver la foto…¡¡¡¡NUNCA!!!!" Si…

Comienzan a caminar de nuevo…un chico pasa al lado de Sakura y le dice al chico que lo acompañaba

- Viste…es la chica del diario…

Así estaban todos…la miraban babosamente…o raramente…lo que llamo la atención a Itachi

- ¿Qué te pusiste?…porque todos nos estan viendo…

- N-nada…

- Estas igual que siempre ·_·u…

- Si…me extraña…jee ·_·u

- Si…

- Pero…puede ser que sea porque yo no transito demasiado por acá…

- También puede ser…

Llegaron al café…y se sentaron

- Su pedido…- la chica que atendía…- Ah! pero si usted es…- antes de que termine Sakura le dijo…

- Ah! quiero 12 medialunas y 3 cafés capuchino por favor…- Sakura tratando de salir del problema…pero…pidió mucho… (·_·u)

- Sakura… ¿tanto?

- Si…es que estuve haciendo dieta ·_·u

- Bueno…yo un café amargo y 2 medialunas

- Dentro de poco viene el pedido…- la chica que seguia mirado a Sakura de forma rara…

- "Estoy en peligro…DE EXTINSIÓN!!!"- Sakura pensaba

- Eh! Sakura…

- Si…

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la reunion?- Itachi

- Emm…a ver…no se jejeje…vas a tener que convencerme…

- Mmm… ¿no hay otra forma?

- a ver…no

- Bueno…te convenzo en la oficina…

- Mira que no es fácil convencerme…

- Vas a ver como convenzo fácil…

- Jeje

- Cambiando de tema… ¿sabes de lo que me enteré?

- ¿De que?- le brillaban los ojos...

- Mejor te dejo con la intriga…- Itachi

- No! decime!!!- Sakura lo movia para todos lados al pobre

- _...estoy mareadooo…

- Les traje las ordenes…- la chica

- Itachi…gomen…gomen!!!!

- jaja te lo creíste!!!

- Vas a ver Itachi Uchiha!!!!!

- ¿A ver como?

- Asi…- Sakura se acercaba al rostro de Itachi…pero ella no quería besarlo sino que…

- Ah!!!!el café!!!!!- Itachi tenia todo el café sobre el traje y camisa…

- Jaja…esa es mi forma de vengarme =P…

- Niña malcriada!!!!!!- Itachi grito de una forma la cual hizo que todos escuchen lo que dijo…

- Mira esa chica…es la de la tapa…- murmuraban…- ahora esta con otro…

- mira la chica…

- la conozco…no es la del diario?...

- Parece que va por el hermano

- Perdon por el grito…es que se olvido de desayunar…y le tire el café por accidente…- Sakura

- Jejej….conque por accidente…por accidente…me las vas a pagar Sakura Haruno!

- Etto…Itachi…nos vamos?

- Por que?

- Me incomoda estar aca…la gente me mira extraña…

- Porque tenes monos en la cara…

- Donde?- Sakura se tocaba la cara

- JAJAJA…vaya si eres tonta

- Mira quien lo dice…

- Pues…vamos…

- Si…

En la oficina de Orochimaru

Kikyóu estaba (al tremendo pedo) aburrida…y sin hacer nada…así que decidió ir a ver a Orochimaru, pero cuando se levantó del asiento (estaba pegada al asiento con La Gotita) aparece Kazuki re feliz…y al lado Asumi…enfadada…

- Hola Kazuki… ¿Qué paso?- Kikyóu

- Resulta que el jefe…quiere que vayas a una reunion a la noche…- Kazuki

- Que bueno que voy yo… "Ja toma Asumi barata!"- miraba a Asumi

- Si….: )…- Kazuki

- Bueno…entonces me retiro unos minutos…unos cuantos…para ir a comprarme ropa…

- Si…le aviso al jefe entonces…

- Si…Gracias Kazuki

Con Kikyóu

Kikyóu fue a tiendas de vestidos, principalmente, paso por muchas tiendas, pero no encontró alguno que le gustara para usar…

_Mierda no me gusta nada!!!!!! Toda está ropa es re fuera de estilo y muy barata...que mal!

_Tal vez si fueses un poco menos exquisita para las cosas no tendrías tantos problemas linda... (Naraku)

_Naraku que gusto verte! ¿Cómo estás?

En ese momento cuando Kikyou lo iba a saludar en la mejilla, Naraku la corrió y la besó pero mal!!!!!!!!!

_Ahora bien... (Naraku sonrió)

_¿Qué haces?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya no somos novios!!!!! (Kikyou se quedó roja)_Sos un tarado!

_Tranquila... bien que te gustó...

_Mentira!

_ ¿Quieres ver?

_No!

En ese momento Kikyou se tapó la cara y Naraku vio el anillo de compromiso...

_Ah es por eso, veo que no pierdes el tiempo eh... ya me reemplazaste por ese empresario trucho...

_No digas eso!

_Me da igual de todos modos mentí cuando te dije que eras libre de hacer lo que quieras...

_ ¿Qué?

_Si era solo para ver que hacías... y ahora me doy cuenta que dejarte libre es como cuando inmigra un pájaro... de todos modos aunque visite otro lugar siempre vuelve a un mismo destino...

_Me estas diciendo que tarde o temprano volveré a ti? No te hagas el gato conmigo!

_Jajajaja Kikyou me encanta todo de ti, eres tan ingenua...

_Creo que el ingenuo eres tú, yo soy lo que soy y no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi, de todos modos yo no vivo para ellos... eso va para ti también, no me interesa si no te gusta mi relación con Orochimaru, de todos modos la que lo besa soy yo!

_Solo te en cuenta esto que te digo (le murmura al oído abrazándola) (Era obvio que kikyou no va a hacer quilombo en la calle eso es de grasas) _ "No vas a ser toda de Orochimaru, yo también quiero mi parte... Nos veremos pronto Kikyou" (La besa en el cuello y pronto se va)

_Imbécil, acosador, cada de... Ah ¿Cómo hago? "No puedo estar con los dos eso es de puta"_Voy a entrar en esta tienda... a ver si me animo un poco! U_u

_Hola señorita ¿Desea ver algo?

_"No si vine porque me gusto su cara, que boluda para preguntarme eso"_Si señorita, un vestido de gala para una reunión muy importante...

_Muy bien ya se los traigo...

_Mmm... Veamos esto, ah pero que lindas carteras!!!!, busos, boinas, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh botas de cuero!!!, un kimono!!!!!!!, por dios está tienda es genial!!!!!! Quiero, quiero, quiero! Mira lo que es esto pieles!!!!!! Ahhhhhh un tapado de bisonte!!!!!!!!! (Que ecologista kikyou) _Mi Dios me volveré loca, menos mal que traje dinero en efectivo y tres tarjetas de crédito!!!!!!

_Señorita aquí tiene...

_Mmm...Veamos...No, este tampoco, tampoco, muy poco llamativo, Mmm...No muy poco provocativo... este si, perfecto este!!!!!!!

_Señorita es un vestido muy sensual...yo diría muy provocador, con eso insinúa mucho...

_Por eso me lo llevo!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

_Son...

_No y todo esto también me lo llevo...

_Pero eso es la mitad de mi tienda...O_OU

_Que importa yo le voy a pagar en efectivo y tengo tres tarjetas de crédito... O_^

_Pero...

_Véndame lo que le pedí!!!!!!!!!!

_Si, si ya voy no se enoje... "Maldita compradora compulsiva"

_Por Dios no se que voy a ponerme primero Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Mira estas botas, estos Zapatos, estas sandalias, menos mal que compré diez de cada uno obvio diferentes modelos!!!!! Luego la ropa interior genial son prendas con triple pieza, creo que a Orochimaru le gustará verme con esto puesto...que sexy!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Las carteras de diferentes tamaños!,Mira todos estos tapados con grandes pieles de animales y son muy abrigados!!!!!!! , Pantalones de jeans, de vestir, algodón... todos míos!!!!!!!!! (Pobre ya entró en un coma deplorable) _Los kimonos compré veinte de estos largos y veinte de los cortos... Blusas de las mejores marcas, junto con remeras escotadas... cada una de diferentes diseñadores... medias pantuflas, hojotas, trajes cortos y largos... y principalmente polleras cortas a más no poder!!!!!!! Todo esto para mí!!!!!!!!! Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Y el vestido que me hará verme muy bien... largo con un tajo hacia el costado que llega hasta arriba, un escote que me hace ver muy bien mis chicas... me marca bien el cuerpo y es rojo con bordes negros y detalles de rosas con estras de muy buena calidad, también deja mi espalda al descubierto y mi cuello luce tentador!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaa soy tan trola digo tan sensual...je!

_Señorita son 800.000. dólares

_Mmm...Menos de lo que gasto en una semana... Tome...

_Muchas gracias señorita...

_Adiós...

Cuando Kikyou salió de la tienda, toda la gente la miraba porque llevaba una gran cantidad de bolsas, con todo y más se fue a una tienda para hombres...

_Hola señora... ropa para caballero...

_Si ahora le muestro...

_Mmm...Veamos... Orochimaru... Ahhhhh...emmm... realmente todo esto me pesa...

_Aquí tienes puedes ver todo lo que desees...

_Mmm... Si pantalones de jeans, de vestir, camisas, remeras, trajes obvio, zapatos, zapatillas, corbatas, camperas, busos, y ropa oriental!!!!! Todo esto cada uno por diez, distintos diseños!!!!

_ Muy bien señorita... lindo anillo...

_Así es un rubí original de España...

_La felicito me imagino que debe ser uno de los empresarios estos... Orochimaru o el Uchiha...

_Mmm... Si Orochimaru exactamente...

_Que suerte... bueno son 20.000.... Dólares...

_Aquí tienes...

Kikyou salió de la tienda y luego fue a la perfumería, y a la joyería, donde gastó 30.000 dólares en cada uno... así llegó a la oficina de Orochimaru...

_Hola Kazuki!!!!

_O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿A DÓNDE HAS IDO? NO PUEDO NISIQUIERA VERTE CON TODO LO QUE TRAES!!!!!!!!!

_^_^ ¿Orochimaru está en su oficina?

_Si...

_Genial!!!!!!

Kikyou entró en la oficina e invadió al pobre de Orochimaru con todo lo que había comprado!!!!!!

_Orochimaru!!!!!!!!! (Kikyou se le tiró encima)

_O_O ¿Compraste todo esto? ¿TANTO? (Orochimaru le tocaba la frente haber si no le fallaba)

_Si te compré ropa y perfumes para ti!!!!

_ ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

_Eso no importa...

_Me da miedo...

_No, no te preocupes no utilizo dinero que no es mío...

_No es eso, solo que eres...

_Una compradora compulsiva de nivel tres!

_Jajaja Kikyou, y ¿Qué compraste?

_Veamos...

Con Sákura

_Itachi...

_ ¿Nani?

_ Regresemos no podemos retrasarnos, además no he comprado el vestido y debo llenar el informe

_Bien... vamos...

En la oficina

_Ah bien veamos... Hola habla Haruno Sákura... necesito el horario de la reunión de hoy...

_Si señorita Haruno... es a las diez de la noche...

_Muy bien... otra pregunta más ¿Quién irá?

_Le enviaré la lista por e-mail...

_Muy bien, gracias! Adiós

_Sákura (Itachi desde la puerta de su oficina)

_Si, ya tengo el dato es hoy a las diez debo ir a comprar el vestido...

_Te acompañaré...

_Gracias...

Sákura subió a la oficina de Orochimaru, mientras leía la lista de los invitados...

_Mierda, Konan y Karin también...Noooooooo Sasuke!!!!!!!! ¿Qué haré? Ella tiene la foto y se le ocurre colocarla en la conferencia? NOO!

En la oficina con kikyou...

_Voy a hacerte mía aquí...

_No, no jodas alguien puede entrar! Jajaja me haces cosquillas!

_Vamos tienes miedo?

_Para nada...

En ese momento Sákura entró, viendo a Kikyou sobre el escritorio de Orochimaru y él apoyado contra ella, besándole el cuello...

_O_O... O_O UUU ¿??????? "A bueno y yo que no quería hacerlo en la oficina con Itachi, míralo a estos dos"

_Sákura... O///O

_^_^ Nos encontraste in fraganti... (Orochimaru re contento)

_Disculpen!!!!!!!!! (Sákura tenía vergüenza ajena)_Los veré en la reunión pensé que no estaban ocupados por eso vine!!!!!! Chau!

_^_^ Adiós

_Chau O///O

Itachi

_ ¿Qué demonios es esto?

_Lo que ves Uchiha... me llegó hoy, pensé que tenías que saberlo...

_Itachi ya estoy lis...ta ¿Qué haces aquí Naraku?

_Mejor pregúntate... ¿Qué es esta foto? (Itachi)

_No es lo que piensas!!!!!!!

_Retírate Naraku...

_Si... suerte Haruno... esta es mi venganza por haberme alejado de tu amiga... (Se lo dijo en vos baja)

_Maldito Infeliz... Itachi yo no lo besé!!!!!

_Lo único que me interesa es saber si lo Amás

_No... "Nose en realidad"_Ya te dije que el se abalanzó hacia mi, y Konan sacó la foto para separarme de ti!!!

_Sákura te amo demasiado como para dejarte así como así, pero trata de no ser objeto de deseo de todos los hombres...

_Trataré de ser solo tu objeto de deseo...

_Ven conmigo...

Itachi y Sákura se besaron al perecer Itachi era alguien muy maduro como para enojarse por un "accidente". Luego de esto fueron a comprar el vestido para ella, era negro con violeta…estaba bastante lindo y provocativo…tenia un escote bastante provocativo, y estaba abierto en la espalda…Ya era de noche y todo estaba listo... Kikyou y Orochimaru llegaron junto con Itachi y Sákura...

_Hola a los dos... (Sákura)

_Hola O///O (Kikyou colorada por lo de la oficina)

_Hola haruno... Itachi

Pronto Itachi y Orochimaru miraron a las chicas y dijeron a dúo

_La verdad están esplendidas y muy hermosas

_^_^ Gracias! (Sákura)

_U_U "Detesto que me alaben"_Arigato... (Kikyou)

_Hola compañeros... hola damas parece que la una damisela se ha escapado (Naraku)

_Naraku hola... (Kikyou)

_Estas muy atractiva ni te imaginas lo que te haría... (Naraku)

_Estoy escuchándote, ven Kikyou vamos nos... (Orochimaru)

_Si...

_ Disculpen iré a molestarlos un poco más... (Naraku se fue detrás de los otros)

_Hola Sákura...

_Con vos quería hablar ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novia?

_Itachi aquí no! (Sákura)

_ ¿Qué importa si besé a Sákura…?

_Sasuke!!!!!!!!! (Sákura lo miró mal)

- Si que importa, es mi novia estúpido, no es la tuya- Itachi

- Basta!- Sakura

- Es que sentís algo por el entonces?- Itachi

- No…es que- interrumpida

- Yo no lo dudo…- Sasuke

- Vos no te metas!- Sakura

- Se…yo era tu…- interrumpido

- ERAS…pasado…entendes…mi presente es Itachi no vos!- Sakura

- …- Sasuke

- Vamos Itachi, perdemos tiempo- Sakura

- Si- Itachi y Sakura se van

- Vaya carácter -.-…cada día me gustas más Sakura…- Sasuke murmuró

Con Sakura e Itachi que estaban caminando

- Que pesado…- Sakura

- El dia o yo?- Itachi jugando

- Mmm…no se…tengo que pensarlo jejeje…- Sakura

En ese momento aparece Karin y Konan con celular a mano…

- Hola…- Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Hola pulga…- Konan

- No por favor…no lo hagan "Si supieran que Itachi ya lo sabe…jajaja"- Sakura

- No…es injusto que tu novio no sepa lo que paso…- Konan

- A que te referís?- Itachi

- A esto…- Karin le muestra la foto a Itachi

- Sakura!!!!!!! como pudiste hacer eso!!!!!!!!!!!! no quiero ser mas tu novio!- Itachi se da media vuelta

- No itachi!!!! fue por la culpa de ustedes!- Sakura se da media vuelta tambien para abrazar a Itachi por atrás

- No te perdonare si eso es lo que quieres "estas me las pagarán"- Itachi

- No…Itachi…por favor…- Sakura

- Jajaja…te lo mereces…- Karin

- Si y mucho!- Konan

- Chicas…- Itachi volteo y las miro a los ojos- Estupidas- Itachi golpeo a Konan y Sakura a Karin

- ¿QUÉ?- ambas

- Ya lo sabía…me lo dijo Naraku…y ya sabía que era un plan para separarme de Sakura...son unas ratas…unas hienas…unas traidoras…lo que hice no es lo suficiente…pero las perdono…porque el que tuvo la mayor culpa es Sasuke…así que agradezcan por eso…- Itachi la agarra del brazo a Sakura y se van adentro de donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión…

Alli estaban todos…

A Sakura e Itachi les tocó en la misma mesa que Ren, Kazuki, Orochimaru, Kikyóu, Asumi y Sasuke

- "Mierda…porque tenía que estar el…espero que no haya problema alguno" Hola Ren, Kazuki, Asumi…- Sakura mientras se sentaba

- Hola Sakura ^^- Kazuki

- Hola...-Asumi

- Hola Sakura- Ren

- Hola a todos- Itachi, Orochimaru y Kikyóu

- Hola- todos

- Y Kikyóu…como va?- le guiña el ojo un poco sonrojada

- ^////^ bien…- Kikyóu

- ¿De que estan hablando?- Itachi

- De una cosa…- Orochimaru le guiño el ojo a Itachi

- Ah…- Itachi

- Que aburrida…- Kazuki

- Si…- Ren

- Yo estoy para hablar…- Asumi

- Se…como digas -.-…- Kazuki

- …- Ren

- Yo no quiero hablar…demasiado…- Sasuke

- ¿Por qué nos tuvo que tocar con ese?- Sakura

- No se…- Itachi

- Dejen de hablar de mi…hermano…me voy a tener que mudar a tu casa- Sasuke- "Jaja…Sakura te haré la vida dificil jajaja"

- ¿QUÉ?- Sakura e Itachi

- Si…como lo escuchaste…en mi casa estan haciendo remodelaciones asi que tenes que brindarle un lugarcito a tu hermano menor…

- "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Sakura

- "No puedo decirle que no…" Bueno…^^*…justamente tengo 3 habitaciones…no dos…como lo desearías vos...- Itachi

- Ah! te acordaste lo del pasado…jeje…- Sasuke- pero si habrían solo 2 ustedes podrían estar en una habitación…pero no…no te lo voy a permitir…

- Dejen de joder! Ahora empieza el discurso ·_·u…- Sakura

Luego de un discurso de casi 2 horas…

- Eh…Sakura…- Itachi le movia el brazo…al parecer la pelirosada se durmió y creo que es por el laaaaaaaargo discurso que dio el tipo

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál?...- Sakura

- Jee ·_·u- todos

- AH! gomenasai…me aburrí y me dormí jee ·_·u…- Sakura

- Dormilona- Itachi sonriendo

- Si…y mucho- Kikyóu

- No…solo un poco…- Ren

- Si…un poquitito…- Orochimaru

- Si…como lo dice mi señor…-Kazuki

- Si…- Sasuke

- …- Asumi

- Bueno…dejen de hablar asi de mi…jejeje…mira quien lo dice aparte…la que duerme muchas horas al dia…- Sakura mirando de reojo a Kikyóu

- EH!!! YO NO!!!!- Kikyóu salto sin que haya un charquito jee ·_·u

- Que cosa…saltaste…jejeje…yo lo sabía jeje- Sakura

- No…solo dije ·_·u…- Kikyóu

- ·_·u- todos

En otra mesa…

- Mierda…no vale…no se pelearon…- Konan

- Si…- Karin

- Cállense…- Naraku

- …- ambas se callaron

- "Ya vendrás a mi Kikyóu…ya lo veras…"- Naraku

Y así finalizo la reunion -.-

- Hasta mañana chicos- Sakura e Itachi

- Hasta mañana señorita y señor- Kazuki

- Chau Sakura, Itachi- Kikyóu

- Hasta mañana Harunito y Uchiha- Orochimaru

- Chau- Asumi

- Chau ^^ nos vemos en la oficina- Ren

- Oye! no te pases de listo- Itachi

- ·_·u- Ren

- Chau entonces ^^- Sakura e Itachi se encaminaron

- Chau- Sasuke se fue atrás de ellos

- Que ortivo el pibe este…pero es bastante lindo * ¬*- Asumi

- No te conviene- Ren y Kikyóu

- Se…como digan- Asumi se fue

- Bueno vamos Ren- Kazuki y Ren vivían cerca…pare ser justa…al frente

- Bueno…quedamos nosotros…vamos?- Kikyóu

- Si…tengo sueño…

- Si…yo casi me duermo…jeje- Kikyóu

- Menos mal que no lo hiciste…porque sino… te iba a castigar…- Orochimaru con una sonrisa picarona

- * ¬*…jeje…pero me porte bien igualmente…

- Si…pero igual…

Así la noche terminó bien, a la mañana siguiente Kikyou fue a trabajar en la concesionaria... de Naraku (Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!)

_Hola chicas TRO... (Kikyou muy ortigua con ellas)

_Hola Kikyou, vienes a trabajar o a acostarte con Naraku? (Karin)

_ ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te preocupa? De todos modos... ¿Cuál hay si lo hago o no? Él gusta de mi por lo tanto vos tenés que mirar y callarte la boquita pequeña inexperta... (Kikyou se lo dijo venenosa y sarcásticamente)

_Te voy a...

_No! Ya voy a planear algo para ella... (Konan)

_Adiós! ^_^ (Kikyou entró a la oficina de Naraku para avisarle que estaba presente)

En la oficina con Naraku

_Hola jefe... ^_^

_Hola Kikyou buenos días, llegas temprano, y puntual como siempre... ¿Quieres un café?

_Claro...

_Dime Kikyou...

_Hai nani?

_Dormiste bien con Orochimaru...

_Jajaja si que eres celoso Naraku... No dormí en casa de Orochimaru, estoy usando la casa que me diste como obsequio... ¿Está mal? (Kikyou mirada de gata)

_No! Para nada, mejor así... (Se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia la joven)_Después de todo eso me demuestra que eres muy reservada...

_Je... (Kikyou se levanta también!!!!! Coreé!!!!!!!)_Bueno voy a continuar con él trabajo... gracias por el café...

_No, ¿para que ir a trabajar tan rápido? (Le cierra la puerta con llave)

_U_U "Me cago... en cima que le tengo ganas todavía me hace esto!!!! ¿Por qué?"_Sublimasen... dame las llaves Naraku...

_Ven a buscarlas...

_Naraku... U_U... No tengo ganas de jugar...

_Yo tampoco, te dije que tarde o temprano vas a venir a mí...

_Pero aún no es el momento...

_Me encanta esa sutileza, eres toda una señorita... aunque tendría que comprobar si no eres una mujer en realidad...

En ese momento Naraku puso a Kikyou contra la pared y la besó...

_Animal!!!! Dejame!!!!

_No aún no...

Naraku estaba medio desesperado, tanto que la tocó re mal a Kikyou...

_Naraku te estas sobrepasando!!!!!!

_Y ¿Qué con eso?

_Que me dejes basta!!!

Naraku vio que Kikyou se puso muy nerviosa y la dejó...

_Valla que eres difícil...

_"No nada que ver... si me tenías un poquito más, nose que íbamos a hacer!!!"_Creo que estas obsesionado... no debiste...

_Tranquila...ya vas a aflojar... (Le roba otro beso)

_Termínala!!!!!!!! (Le mandó un cachetazo, le saca la llave y se va)

_Me encanta... (Naraku re papi!)

Afuera

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Nada que te importe Karin...

_ ¿Adónde vas?

_Voy a hablar con Orochimaru... en seguida vuelvo...

_Pero...

_Nada bye!

Mientras tanto Sákura fue a la oficina de Itachi

_ Buenos días Sákura ¿por qué esa cara?

_Buenas nada!!!! En serio me lo preguntas?

_Si

_Llevar a Sasuke a donde nosotros DOS estamos viviendo ¿Te parece poco?

_Será por unos días... No te enfades...

_Es que me molesta!!!! Es un pesado!!!

_Tranquila si quieres puedes quedarte en mi habitación...

_O///O _Nosotros dos en tu habitación?

_Si después de todo somos novios... además eso haría enfadar más a Sasuke...^_^

_Podría ser... la parte de enfadar a Sasuke...

_Ah entonces no queres estar con tu novio en misma cama! (Itachi se hizo el ofendido)

_No, no es eso... Lo que pasa es que soy un poco tímida para eso...

_Ya veo, heriste mis sentimientos!

_Itachi!!

_Jajaja te jodí!

_U_U_ Jajaja que gracioso...

_No ya enserio...

_¿Qué?!!!!!!!!

_Vale o no?

_O_O "Mi dios que le digo"_Emmm déjame pensarlo

_Bueno! Por cierto ¿Para qué viniste?

_Pues a acompañar a mi jefe con un rico café y medialunas de jamón y queso!!!!!!

_Genial!! Gracias eres una asistente formidable...

_Dattebayo!!!!!

Kikyou había llegado a la oficina de Orochimaru

_Hola... Asumi O_O... ¿Qué están haciendo?

_Hola Kikyou, Asumi perdió su lente de contacto y la estoy ayudando a encontrarlo...

_Ah y en cuatro tienen que estar? uno encima del otro?... valla verso!!!!!! Desubicados!!!!!!!! Voy a patearles el trasero a los dos!!!!!!!!!!

_No le digas a Orochimaru!!!!!!!!!! (Kazuki) (Ole Sákura pensaste que eran asumi y mi sannin eh!!)

_Entonces vuelen de su oficina ya!!!!!! Hagan eso en otro lado!!!!!

_Te vi el otro día con el jefe haciéndolo, así que te venís a hacer acá!!!! (Asumi)

_Perdón? Primero soy la novia del jefe por lo tanto parte de la oficina también es mía, y segundo envidia lo tuyo por que vos querrías estar en mi lugar para comerte a mi jefe! Así que jodete pendeja!

_Tarada...

_Estúpida

_Grosera!

_Mujer sin escrúpulos ni moral...

_Mira quien lo dice...

_Si la que te va a romper la cara si no te callas la boca!!!!!!!

_Basta! Vamos asumi... por cierto Kikyou, Orochimaru está en su casa, dijo que hoy no iba a venir...

_Que raro, bueno voy a ir a verlo a su casa...

_Si

_Una cosa más... No usen su oficina...mejor llaveo y le doy las llaves cuando lo vea... O_Ou

Kikyou se fue a la casa de Orochimaru

_Mierda me tengo que ir hasta en congo belga para verlo! (Tocó timbre)

_Mmm????? O_OU _Buenos días...Kikyou... pasa... (Entraron a la casa)

_Hola jefe... ¿Le pasa algo? ^_^

_No, solo que no te esperaba...

_Ah que bien...

Kikyou pasó por la cocina... y vio a una mujer en la casa de su jefe...

_Hola... y ¿Vos quien sos? (Kikyou discreta pero con una vena en la cabeza)

_Te la presento ella es Keila, mi asistente de Inglaterra...Keila ella es Kikyou mi asistente personal...

_Un gusto... (Kikyou bosteza tapándose la boca y la chica ve el anillo)

_Que lindo anillo debe ser muy caro....

_Pregúntaselo a mi jefe ^_^ (Kikyou con veneno en la sangre jajaja)

_Ustedes son... (A la piba no le gustó nada)

_Así es... (Orochimaru sonrió)

_Bueno supongo que estoy demás... me retiro...

_"Siempre estuviste de más perra"_Pero como quédate a tomar un café...

_En serio?

_"No mentira tarada"_Claro, además si eres asistente de mi jefe supongo que somos colegas...

_Si de todos modos mañana me voy a Inglaterra...

_"Qué bueno"_Es una lastima, entonces te quedas?

_No se me hace tarde... Nos vemos en alguna reunión...

_Bueno hasta luego...

_Te acompaño a la puerta (Orochimaru)

_Es una lastima que ya no estés soltero... (Keila murmuró y se fue)

_Créeme que no es una lastima...

Orochimaru cerró la puerta...

_ ¿Qué hacía acá? (Kikyou de muy mala cara)

_Tranquila, solo vino a darme unos informes... no pasó nada...

_ ¿Yo te mencioné de que si pasó algo?

_No pero...

_Nada, si no te pregunto, no respondas lo que no he preguntado...

_Oye no te hagas de la analista conmigo...

Orochimaru la puso contra la pared...

_No hagas eso... (Kikyou miró a un costado)

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_No nada, solo quería saber como estabas...

_No creo que hayas venido solo por eso...

_Si es solo por eso... ¿Preparo algo de comer? Ya es medio día...

_Dime... (La tomó del rostro)

_Naraku...

_¿Qué te hizo?!!!!

_Él me...

_Que!!!!!!!!!!

_Él me tocó eso fue!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Lo voy a matar!!!!!!!!

_No Orochimaru No!!!!!

_Dejame hasta que no lo mate no va a dejar de molestarte!!!!!!!

_No espera!!!!!

Kikyou perdió de vista a Orochimaru y se dirigió a la empresa de Itachi!!!!!!!

_Sákuraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

_Mmm????? Que pasa?????

_Orochimaru va a matar a Naraku!!!!!!

_Era hora digo y que hay?

_Como que hay!!!!? Ayúdame!!!!! No dejes que se maten!!!!!

_Vamos Sakura!! Esto puede ser un problema para Orochimaru, su prestigio es intachable!

_Bueno ya! Vamos!

En la concesionaria de Naraku estaba Sasuke también

_Voy a romperte la cara!!!!!!! (Orochimaru lo aboyó a Naraku)

_Me la vas a pagar!!!! (Naraku se fue hacia él)

_Noooooooo!!!!!!! No peleen!!!!! (Karin)

_Mierda todo por esa pu... suéltense!!!!! (Konan)

_O_OU (Sasuke)

_Ya basta!!!!!!!! (Kikyou y los demás)

_Sasuke???? (Sákura)

_A pero si es mi Sákura y mi hermano!

_No es tú Sákura Idiota!

_Esperen no!!!!! (Sákura, Konan, karin y Kikyou, intentando separar a Orochimaru y Naraku)

_Sos un tonto hermano pequeño!

_Y vos un grandote pelotudo!

_Envidioso porque yo tengo a Sákura!!!!

_Problema para vos, por que no voy a dejarla que sea tuya!!!!!

_desgraciado!

_Ingenuo!!!!!!

Bueno resulta que se agarraron a piñas los cuatro!!!!!!!

_Vos no te metas con mi amigo!!!!!!! (Itachi le metió uno a Naraku)

_Eh dos contra uno no es válido!!!!!!! (Sasuke le dio a Itachi)

_Vos que te metes!!!!!!!!! (Orochimaru le pagó a Sasuke)

_No te olvides de mi!!!!!! (Naraku le pegó a Orochimaru)

_Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bastaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Las cuatro)

_Toma, toma, toma!!!!!!!! (Se seguían pegando)

_Basta!!!!!!! Kikyou agarra a Orochimaru, yo voy por Itachi y vos Konan agarra a Sasuke y tu Karin a Naraku ahora!!!!!!!!

Las chicas comenzaron a agarrar a los chicos que estaba descontrolados pero mal, pero en un intento desesperado las chicas lanzaron un puñetazo que los chicos instintivamente esquivaron mientras se pegaban y se dieron ellas el puñetazo!!!!!!!!

_Tarada me pegaste!!!!!!!! (Kikyou)

_Vos te atravesaste!!!!!!! Además Sákura me pegó a mi!!!!!! (Konan)

_Que te haces si Karin, me pegó a mi!!!!! (Sákura)

_Eh que te haces decile a Kikyou que casi me saca los dientes!!!!!!! (Karin)

_Fue tu culpa!!!! (Konan)

_No es cierto!!!!!! (Sákura)

_Hey no te pases con mi compañera!!!!!!! (Kikyou)

_Vos te metas con la mía!!!!!!! (Karin)

_Vos no me mandes!!!!!! (Kikyou)

_Cállate cara de pizza!!!!! (Konan)

_Y vos cara de trola!!!!! (Sákura)

_Para que habló la frentona (Karin)

_Voy a hacerte comer esa palabra!!!! (Kikyou se agarró con karin)

_Soltala!!!!! (Konan agarró de los pelos a Kikyou)

_Hey dos contra uno, no me vale!!!!!!!!! (Sákura la agarró a Konan)

Bueno se empezaron a dar re mal todos, hubo tanto despiole que vino la policía, ni siquiera ellos podían parar la pelea!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hasta que uno de los policías decidió separarlos, y los otros los esposaron a todos (no se como tenian tantas esposas pero bue…)

- No quiero ir presa!- Sakura

- Yo tampoco!- Karin y Konan

- Lo sentimos señoritas, pero todos van presos ya!- uno de los policías

Los policías llevaron a todos (en autos…muchos XD) a la cárcel en Konoha. Obviamente los separaron en 2 celdas, una para las chicas y otra para las chicos.

En la celda de las chicas

- Todo por su culpa- Karin

- Se…ustedes no nos pegaron eh…- Kikyóu

- Ustedes nos pegaron a propósito- Konan

- Ustedes tambien!- Sakura se para de su asiento

- Callate frentona!- Konan

- Callate lata de pintura- Kikyóu

- Callate zorra!- Karin

- Callate huerto de zanahorias- Sakura

- Basta- un policía

En la celda de los chicos

- Estúpido hermano menor…ahora mi reputacion será manchada- Itachi

- Fue tu culpa- Sasuke

- Callate! no hables asi a mi amigo, estúpido- Orochimaru- Vos lo provocaste

- Vos callate!- Sasuke

- ·_·u- Naraku

- No te hagas del inocente- Orochimaru

- Yo no me hago pasar por inocente- Naraku

- Basta ustedes tambien! cállense!- un policía

- Callate!- los cuatro

- ·_·u- el policía

Las celdas estaban una al lado de la otra…derrepente un policía se acercó a ambas

- Vinieron a savarlos- el policía se corrió para dejar a vista a Asumi, Kazuki y a Ren

El policía abre ambas celdas

- Arigatou- Sakura le dice a los 3

- Si, gracias ^^- Itachi

- Gracias- Orochimaru

- Gracias- Sasuke

- Gracias- Naraku

- Yo a ustedes dos no les tengo que dar gracias…-señala a Asumi y a Kazuki- ya saben…estamos a mano…en cuanto a Ren si…gracias- Kikyóu

- Gracias- Karin y Konan

Todos salen de la cárcel

- Tengo una idea- Sakura se pone delante de todos

- ·_·u ¿Cuál?- Kikyóu

- Vamos a ir a…a…el parque de diversiones ^^- Sakura

- ·_·u- todos

- Vamos! ya!- Sakura

- Bueno- Itachi agarra de la mano a Sakura y empiezan a caminar hasta que algo la agarra a Sakura de atrás, la da vuelta y la agarra de la cintura

- Suéltala!- Itachi trataba de separarlo de Sakura

- No quiero- Sasuke apretó más a Sakura a su cuerpo

- Auch!- Sakura murmuró

- No le hagas daño imbecil- Itachi

- No le voy a hacer daño…- Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y beso a Sakura!

Sakura no lo beso…pero Itachi se re enojo, hací que mientras Sasuke la besaba a Sakura, le pega una piña a Sasuke

- No te acerques más a MI novia- Itachi la abraza desde atrás

- Es verdad- salta Orochimaru

- ·_·U- todos

- Vamos Orochimaru al parque…- Kikyóu lo empuja hacia el parque

- No te vas- Naraku la agarra desde atrás por la cintura- No te vas a ir…

- Soltála- Orochimaru

- Basta todos! Cada uno se va a su respectiva casa…fue una idiotez mi idea- Sakura

- No Sakura, yo me quedo con vos- Itachi

- No!- Sasuke

- Todos nos vamos y listo…chau hasta mañana- Sakura saluda a todos con una inclinación y se dispone a caminar

- Bueno chau a todos- Itachi sigue a Sakura

- Chau- Sasuke los sigue

- Chau a todos- Kikyóu y Orochimaru se fueron

- Chau- Karin y Konan

Bue…asi todos se despidieron…-.-…

Con Kikyóu y orochimaru

- Bueno…hasta mañana…- Kikyóu

- Espera- orochimaru la agarra del brazo, la voltea, la pone contra la pared y la besa apasionadamente- Ahora si…hasta mañana ^^

- Si…nos vemos- Kikyóu entra a la casa

Con Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke

- Si! llegamos!- Sakura se tira sobre un sillón- que mudos que se quedaron che…se mataban con la mirada...- Sakura se detuvo al mirarlos que se mataban con la mirada de nuevo- Jajajaja…un dúo cómico (aparte de nosotras Kikyóu jajaja)

- ¬¬- los dos

- Bueno…yo me voy a bañar…- Sakura se levanta

- Queres que te acompañe?- Itachi

- ·_·u- Sakura y Sasuke

- ·_·u…- Itachi

- Como quieras…- le guiña el ojo…como Itachi no esperaba esa respuesta se sonrojo…jajaja

- Sakura…te puedo acompañar yo? porque mi hermano no contesta *¬*- Sasuke

- No, gracias…me baño sola…solo jodia…^-^- Sakura

Sákura se dispuso a bañarse e Itachi, entró lentamente a la ducha, mientras que Sasuke había sido atado a la silla...

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿QUÉ HACES?!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sákura se tapó con la cortina y los ojos)

_Te voy a dar mi respuesta...si quiero bañarme con vos...

_Itachi...O///O _No salí solo lo decía en broma je! SALÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Tú me dijiste que si quería....

_Pero respondiste tarde! Así que JODETE! SALÍ!!!!!!

_Bueno me voy...

En ese momento Sákura se relajó pero Itachi sin querer peder el tiempo entró, dejando helada a Sákura con un beso desenfrenado...

_No te preocupes solo será un baño...

_Eres un persistente... (Sákura tenía vergüenza)

_No te hagas problema, eres hermosa...

_Basta... de decir todo eso o te voy a sacar a las patadas...

_Esta bien, que temperamento... (La besa de nuevo)

_^///^ _O_O U y Sasuke??????

_Emmm... dijo que tenía que ir a buscar unos papeles!

_¬_¬..."Mentiroso"_^_^ Mira vos...

_~_~ "No me cree"_Sákura yo quiero que vos y yo formemos algo serio, algo que valga la pena...

_ ¿Cómo qué? (Sákura lo abraza mientras el agua caía sobre ellos)

_Un compromiso...

_O_o u... Itachi, creo que es muy pronto para eso...

_Sákura yo estoy muy enamorado de ti, y no quiero pederte por mi estúpido hermano...

_No me perderás...si me besa lo golpearé... pero lo que me pides tenemos que pensarlo muy bien... (Sákura lo acaricia en la mejilla)

_Esta bien...esperaré tu respuesta...

_Gracias...

Después del gran beso, se terminaron de bañar y Sákura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba atado en la silla, al principio le dio mucha gracia, pero luego pensó bien y disimuló estar molesta por la ridiculez que Itachi le había hecho!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja

_Itachi soltá a Sasuke! (Sákura no aguantaba la risa)

_Si ya lo suelto... (Itachi se daba cuenta)

_Eres un imbécil! (Sasuke le iba a pegar)

_Ni se les ocurra pelear! Sasuke no me molestes, la verdad no te entiendo primero te fuiste y ahora volves como si nada hubiese pasado! No seas cretino!.

_Ja no voy a dejar que mi hermano me gane no estas ves... (Sasuke se fue)

_ (Suspiro) _Joder me hartaron...

_Yo también?

_Si...

_No te enojes!

_¬_¬..._Era broma! ^_^

_O_OU mala que eres...

_Hai! ^_^


	3. Capítulo 3:Problemas con la empresa y Sa

Capítulo 3: 

"Problemas con la empresa y Sákura vs. Asumi!"

A la mañana siguiente Kikyou fue a la empresa de Naraku para cumplir con su trabajo... Pero Orochimaru presentó cargos contra Naraku, en el cual él fiscal detallaba que la joven había sido acosada sexualmente por su jefe, de este modo Orochimaru le dio la opción de dejar que Kikyou renuncie o sino el iba preso... por supuesto Naraku aceptó la renuncia de Kikyou pero nadie había dicho que él la dejaría en paz... (Si!!!!!!!!)

De este modo Orochimaru y Kikyou fueron a la empresa...

_Bueno ahora podré verte todo el tiempo.... (Orochimaru)

_Ah si... ¿Quieres algo?

_A ti...

_No me refiero al trabajo...

_Deja eso ahora... ven conmigo...

Orochimaru la tomó por la cintura, y la besó pero ella estaba media arisca... onda que lo corrió

_Tengo que preparar los informes...

_Kikyou...

_ ¿Nani?

_ ¿Jenki?

_ Hai...te dije que tengo que preparar los informes nada más...

_No me digas que estas ofendida por lo de Naraku...

_ ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Hiciste lo correcto...

_No te entiendo...

_ ¿Qué no entiendes?

_El por que de tu enojo!

_No estoy enojada por un demonio!

_Si que lo estás!

_Que no te he dicho! Ya basta Orochimaru deja de celarme tanto!

_Tu deja de comportarte como una niña...

_ (Suspiro) _Voy a demostrarte lo que una niña puede hacerte...

Bueno no voy a especificar TIPO QUE NO HACE FALTA, vamos a ver a Sákura...

_Disfruté mucho lo de anoche...

_Me alegra que te haya gustado Sákura...

_O_OU (Sasuke estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta)

_Además fuiste muy buen amante...

_Si que te hice gozar...

En ese momento Sákura con una vena en la frente habré la puerta y Sasuke cae de frente al suelo...

_Hola Sasuke ^_^***

_Hola Sákura yo venía a traer los papeles...

_Mira vos hermanito... y necesitas tirarte sobre la puerta para abrirla?

_No yo justo pasaba...

_Si claro... dame eso! (Sákura le sacó el informe)

_Ya te podes ir...

_Si ya me voy...

Por otro lado Asumi, fue a la oficina de Orochimaru cuando se encontró con el espectáculo xxx!!!!!!!!

_Demonios!!!!!!!!

_Asumi... ¿Necesitas algo? (Orochimaru estaba detrás de Kikyou tomándola por la cintura y su asistente estaba con la camisa un poco desprendida jijijiji!)

_Me harté!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Qué rayos le ves a esta trola?

_¿Cómo me llamaste!!!? (Kikyou agarrada por Orochimaru)

_Tranquilas! Asumi no seas desubicada!

_Cállate, Orochimaru no quiero verte con esta maldita!

_Tú ilusa estas con Kazuki!

_Él no me importa!, traté de olvidarte Orochimaru pero no puedo!

_Estoy cansada de pelear! Orochimaru hace lo que quieras!

_Kikyou no te enfades....

_Me gustas demasiado como para hacer semejante problema, si ella te quiere pues quédate con ella!

_Cállate maldita zorra!

_Si lo que digas asumi... después me pasas los informes...

_Kikyou...

En ese momento Kikyou salió de la oficina y se encontró con Sákura que traía los informes de la empresa, ya que Itachi tenía que hablar seriamente con Orochimaru ya que había un problema financiero en la empresa... los ingresos estaban bajando considerablemente...

_Kikyou ¿Qué pasa tanto ruido?

_Pregúntale a Orochimaru

_Espera!

_No!, no voy a seguir causando disturbios por culpa de esa mujer! Si ella lo desea que se quede con él!!!!!! (Kikyou se fue enfadada)

_Kikyou! Rayos! Asumi!!!!!!!!

Sákura entró a la oficina, y vio que la trola de asumi no dejaba a Orochimaru en paz! Entonces se metió en el medio y empezó el disturbio!

_Asumi déjalo en paz!!!!!!!

_Y vos zorra? ¿Qué haces acá?

_Esta zorra va romperte la cara! Me tenés cansada!

_Sákura no! (Orochimaru no sabía que hacer, lo único que quería era ir a buscar a Kikyou pero asumi re desesperada se colgaba por él)

_Déjalo!!!!! (Sákura)

- No lo haré!- Asumi y Sakura empiezan a forcejear

Sakura en un instante ve a Orochimaru…y le dijo

- Vete! yo me encargo de esta!- dice Sakura en el forcejeo

- Segura?- Orochimaru un poco preocupado

- Si…no te preocupes ^^- Sakura le mete una piña a Asumi y orochimaru se fue…- No te metas con el novio de mi amiga ¿entendes?...que quieras conquistar a una persona que no tiene novia…bueno…pero- la levanta del suelo- lo que intentas hacer es…es…despreciable! no permitiré que separes una pareja que con el tiempo pudo unirse…no lo haré!!!!!- Sakura

- S-Sakura…d-déjala…- apareció de la nada Sasuke (estaba sorprendido)

- ¿Quién sos vos para decirme que me detenga? esta rata quiere arruinar la pareja de Kikyóu…no lo quiero permitir

- Suéltala!- Kazuki

- Toma a tu "noviecita" que en realidad no lo es…porque no te quiere…ja- Sakura le tiro a Asumi…el la agarro…estaba…como decirlo…tenia un hilo de sangre no muy corto que corría a un lado del labio…tenia un moretón tambien…(se lo merecía cha!!!!)

- S-Sakura…¿Qué te paso?- Sasuke

- Ja…nada…solo…me molesta que juegue con las personas…y además…ella esta de mas

- Veni…vayamos a tomar un café…- la agarra suavemente del brazo

- No quiero- se suelta de Sasuke

- Ah…mira vos…ahora no queres hacer nada por las buenas…lo queres por las malas eh?- Sasuke se acercó a ella

- Tengo muchos problemas como para jugar con un niño como tu

- Ah Sakura…cuando vas a aprender…yo no soy más un niño…

- Pero tu actitud dice lo contrario

- ¿Queres ver si soy un niño?...vas a ver que soy todo lo contrario- Sasuke la golpea contra la pared

- Soltame, debo irme

- Vos fuiste la que empezó…- Sasuke le toca la cara con cara de pervertido y de malicioso

- Ya!- Sakura lo empujo y se fue

- "Jaja…pobre Sakura…ya vas a estar entre mis garras jajaja"

Con Orochimaru y Kikyóu

Orochimaru había alcanzado a Kikyóu que se dirigía a una cafetería que estaba en el edificio de ambas empresas…

- Espera Kikyóu- dice orochimaru agitado y agarrando suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Kikyóu

- ¿Qué pasa?- dice Kikyóu de lo mas bien…

- Nada…solo…yo…queria acompañarte a la cafetería ^^

- "A veces se comporta extraño…" Bueno…como quieras

Ambos entraron en la cafetería y se sentaron enfrentados…

- ¿Qué deseaban pedir?- una moza (no se como se le dice XD)

- Si…medialunas con jamón y queso y un café cortado- dicen los dos a la vez

- Bueno ^^- la moza se retiró

- ·_·U- los dos

- ¿Por qué dejaste tu puesto?- Kikyóu

- Mmm…porque…quería venir a tomar un café con vos…

- Bueno…

_ ¿Por qué no reaccionaste cuando asumi me tomó?

_No pienso perder más el tiempo con ella, me da igual lo que haga... (Kikyou pone una cara de me importa un cuerno)

_Kikyou no pongas esa cara...pareces arrogante... (Orochimaru se molestó)

_Tú no vas a decirme que cara poner! Es más es mentira que venías a acompañarme... solo viniste porque Sákura detuvo a esa estúpida! Sino ni siquiera estarías aquí!

_Sabes que? Me harté! Sos una histérica quisquillosa e inmadura!

_Y tú eres un hombre totalmente débil que no es capas de quitarse a una maldita zorra de encima!

_Yo no soy débil! Quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?!

Orochimaru se levantó re enojado...

_Ah y ahora te vas no? Claro vete con Asumi... estúpido!

_Eres una inepta!

En ese momento Orochimaru le pega una cachetada y toda la gente se queda helada!!!

_Orochimaru... (Lagrimea los ojos)

_Lo siento Kikyou... no quise

_No me toques!!!!!!!!!! Aléjate de mi!!!!!!

_Kikyou! Lo siento! (Salió tras ella)

Kikyou se fue llorando como una boluda, nunca nadie le había pegado por ser tan atrevida...mientras iba corriendo se lleva por delante a alguien...

_Lo siento...

_El cielo me entrega un angel...

_Naraku...no digas pelotudeses....TT_______TT

_Oye estuviste llorando... oye mírate tu rostro ¿Quién te hizo eso?

_Nadie debo irme...

_Kikyou (la toma del brazo) _Dejame debo irme a mi casa... Naraku

_Kikyou no voy a dejarte si no me decís ¿Quién te hizo eso?

_Ya te dije que no te importa!

_Entonces me lo vas a decir a la fuerza!

_No soltame!

Naraku la tiró al suelo...

_Quítate!!!!!!!! Auxilio!!

_Infeliz déjala!

_Orochimaru eh... que pasa ¿Acaso tú le hiciste eso?

_No, importa eso ya quítate...

_Bien... pero que yo no me entere que fuiste tú Orochimaru... (Naraku se fue)

_Estás bien, ¿No te hizo nada?

_Gracias...me voy...

_Espera no quise levantarte la mano, pero odio que te pongas así de insolente...

_Nos vemos...

_Kikyou!!!! (La estampa contra la pared)

_Soltame!

_No hasta que me perdones... Kikyou yo te deseo demasiado y no quiero pederte...

_No me digas cursilerías si no quieres que vomite sobre ti...

_Vamos no te hagas la fuerte...

_Soy fuerte... (Le da un rodillazo en los huevos)_Estamos a mano, mi amor... te veo en el trabajo jajajaja! (Se fue enojada)

_Eso... dolió...

Mientras tanto Sákura estaba esperando en la oficina de Orochimaru ya que entre tanta pelea se había olvidado de darle los papeles...

_O_Ou...

_U_U Sákura... ¿Qué haces? (Kikyou miraba que la oficina estaba destruida)

_^_^ je! Lo siento, es que tenía un poco de rabia... je...

_Y hacía falta que desordenaras la oficina de mi novio?

_Esto... no pero...a que te tengo que explicar!

_Válgame dios eres peligrosa...

De pronto Kikyou mira a un lado y una gran vena crece en su frente...y su puño se endurece...

_ ¿Qué pasa Kikyou?

_Mi peluche...mi regalo...MI OSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO HICISTE AÑICOS SÁKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! MIRA LO DEJASTE SIN RELLENO!!!!!!!!!! PORQUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_TRANQUILA KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

_MI OSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De pronto Orochimaru entra adolorido y ve a Kikyou que estaba agarrando del cuello a Sákura y esta que se la quería sacar de encima...

_Esto... (Kikyou la suelta)

_Menos mal que llegaste...

_ ¿QUE LE PASO A MI OFICINA?

_Bueno yo...he... toma este informe... Itachi me dijo que es urgente...

_O_o.... Esta bien (Suspira) _ (se quiere sentar pero la silla estaba rota)

_O_O (Kikyou)

_U_U... "Que violenta que soy"

_¬_¬ _Mejor me quedo parado... (Se pone a leer)

De pronto....

_¿NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_O_O (Sákura y Kikyou)

_NO PUEDE SER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FALTA DINERO!!!!!!

_Orochimaru debes hablar con Itachi... (Kikyou mira el informe)

_Si, él debe estar en su oficina ahora... (Sákura)

_ESTO ES MUY MALO...

_Orochimaru no te preocupes... (Kikyou lo toma del mentón)_Si falta dinero yo puedo ayudarlos...

_NO ESTO ES UN TEMA QUE DEBEMOS HABLAR CON ITACHI... las veo luego....

_SI.... (Sákura y Kikyou)

_¬_¬... (Kikyou)

_No me mires así! Lo siento, tenía que descargarme con algo...

_U_U Mi osito... (Kikyou tocaba el osito hecho mierda)

_Orochimaru ya te va a comprar otro... ¿Cuánto ganas al mes?

_O_O_¬_¬ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

_Quiero saber...

_Pues unos 2.400.000 Euros... Solo con este trabajo... Después con mis clases de pintura unos 20.000 dólares...

- Jajaja…si…jajaja…

- Es verdad ·_·u

- De verdad?

- Si ^^u

- …

- Vamos Sakura…vos tambien ganas bastante…

- Si dattebayo! pero no como vos XD- Sakura hace un paso para atrás y se tropieza con una piedra ·_·u- Demonios! Auch- Sakura se golpeo con el suelo…

- Vaya que eres suicida jejeje- la ayuda a levantarse

- ·_·u…al menos con todo esto logre mi objetivo…golpear a Asumi…hace mucho que quería hacerlo jejeje

- . Bien! Yo tambien hace rato queria golpearla….no me dejaste nada XD

- Gomen jejeje

- Vamos, tengo que proponer algo...porque vamos a quebrar!

- Si…vamos

Con Itachi y Orochimaru

- Esto es gravísimo…- Itachi

- Si…supongo que vamos a quebrar…- mira a un costado

- No se lo que- Itachi interrumpido

- Yo tengo solución- Kikyóu

- Ya te dije que- Orochimaru interrumpido

- Orochimaru déjala que nos diga lo que piensa…- Itachi

- Bueno…iba a decir que yo les puedo prestar plata para que la empresa no quiebre…- Kikyóu

- Mmm…la verdad que es la única opción porque los bancos no nos quieren prestar…ustedes que dicen- Itachi mirando a Orochimaru y a Sakura

- Si…yo digo lo mismo- Sakura

- …- Orochimaru

- Entonces esta decidido…- Itachi

- Toma el dinero- Kikyóu saca de un portafolios (o como se llame) el dinero

- *.*- Sakura

- Muchas gracias…cuando la empresa se recupere te lo devuelvo- Itachi

- Ok, no hay problema…y ahora, con su permiso, me tengo que ir a trabajar…- Kikyóu sale de la puerta

- Espera yo tambien tengo que ir…- Orochimaru la sigue

- Nunca cambiaran ·_·u- Sakura queda mirando un poco atontada a la puerta

- Sakura…- Itachi la abraza desde atrás por encima de sus hombros- ¿Te decidiste?

- ^/////^ creo que todavía no…

- Pues entonces- se aparta- te dejo pesar…

- Espera- se da vuelta y queda a unos centímetros de la cara de Itachi…- Yo…

- Tu…- se acerca mas a la cara

- Yo…acepto ^^- Sakura lo besa

- De verdad?- Itachi

- Si ^///^

- Bien…entonces…toma este anillo…lo guarde hace mucho…solo para ti…- Itachi saco de su traje un anillo caro (no se de que era…pero era caro…)

- *_* Itachi…Guau…- Sakura

- Nunca te dieron uno de esos?

- No…

- Pues entonces yo sere el primero en regalarte uno ^^- Itachi le pone el anillo en el dedo…luego de unos segundos, espera la reaccion de Sakura…pero parece estar traumada…

- Gracias…GRACIASSSSSSSSSS- se le tira encima- Gracias, Gracias, Gracias…GRACIAS!- lo abrazaba fuerte XD (creo que no lo hizo papilla jejeje)

- ·_·U…de nada…bella dama ^^- Itachi

- "Ahhh que linnndo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ah…gomen…es que de la emocion…hago cosas que no debo jajaja- se trata de levantar…pero Itachi la agarra del brazo

- Quedate…

- …- Sakura se pone sobre el de nuevo- Bueno ^^

- Sabes…me gustaria que vayamos a mi casa de campo…- la toma de la cintura

- Ahh…Si…no sabia que tenias casa de campo ·_·U…

- Si…

- Ok…vamos mañana?

- Dale jeje…para festejar jajaja

En un momento la puerta se abre y alguien ve a Itachi y a Sakura se esa manera comprometedora…aunque solo abrazándose…

- ·_·u…

- Sasuke..Ren…Gomen…no piensen mal…- se levanta y mueve las manos

- …A mi no me interesa que piensen…- Itachi se levanta y la agarra a Sakura de la cintura por atrás

- ^///^ Itachi…no seas asi…

- Yo soy asi…- Itachi la da vuelta y la besa

- ·_·u hermano soltala!- Sasuke

- No

- Basta…vamos nos ya- Ren lo saca a Sasuke de la oficina

_No puedo creerlo siempre me interrumpen!!!!!!!! (Sákura mostraba el puño)

_O_O "A veces me da miedo"

_Ajajajaja Ajajaja AJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_O_OUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_O///O Lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa y yo...

_No digas más...vamos a festejar nuestro compromiso...

_ Si

_Mañana...invitaremos a Orochimaru y Kikyou, luego a la noche seremos tú y yo... ¿Qué te parece? ^///^

_Kyaaaaaaaaa Siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sabes que te quiero... eres una asistente muy atractiva... (La besa)

_^///^"Que atrevido que es"...

_Bien te parece si le avisas a la orgullosa de tú amiga...

_Claro...pero antes haré unos informes que tengo que entregar...


	4. Capítulo 4: Viaje a España a la casa de

_Capítulo 4: _

_Viaje a España a la casa de campo de Itachi..._

Mientras tanto Kikyou se puso junto con Kazuki a ordenar toda la oficina de Orochimaru, se tardaron varias horas hasta que terminaron...por ende Kikyou se fue de la oficina pero se cruzó a Orochimaru que la estaba buscando...

_Gracias Kazuki...

_De nada señorita Kikyou...seguiré con el trabajo...

_Muy bien...

_Kikyou te estaba buscando... ¿Porqué escapaste?

_Piérdete...

_ (La agarra del brazo) _No te hagas de la victima...

_Soltame o el rodillazo que te di te lo vuelvo a dar!

_Pasa algo señorita?

_No pasa nada Kazuki vuelve a tú trabajo si no quieres que te despida por invasión a la privacidad...

_Bien señor...

_Soltame!

_No podemos estar así... (Intenta besarla pero esta no lo deja)

_Te dije que no! (Le pega una cachetada)_Olvídate de mi! (Se va)

_Kikyou! "Maldita terca"...

Aparece Sákura con los papeles...

_O_O ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya están peleando de nuevo?

_Es ella...no la entiendo quiere pero no quiere es una histérica...

_Si la entiendes ella es así como decís, solo que no te acostumbras...yo diría que no le prestes tanta atención y vas a ver que vuelve a vos...oh...no mejor no! Porque es muy orgullosa y no va a volver, se va a buscar a otro!

_No me digas eso... (Orochimaru se cae a pedazos)

_Gomen! Quise decir que la tienes que seguir...pero sino funciona déjala...kikyou no es una chica que le guste pertenecer a alguien...Por cierto toma estos papeles te los manda Itachi y dice que vallas a hablar con él...va con nosotros dos porque debemos decirte algo! Vamos! (Sákura lo tira del traje)

_...

Mientras tanto Kikyou iba por la calle enfadada...iba sin mirar y se llevó a Naraku por delante!!!!!

_Maldición fíjate por donde vas!!!!!!

_Hey tranquila linda...la culpa es tuya por no fijarte por donde vas...Kikyou...

_Naraku...???? Lo siento no quise insultarte...

_Contigo jamás me ofendería... (Acaricia su rostro)_ ¿Porqué estás tan molesta?

_Naraku...no hagas escenas comprometedoras...te lo pido solo quiero irme a mi casa...

_Deberás???...vamos a tomar un café ven... (La tira del brazo hacia la cafetería)

_No pero!

En la oficina de Itachi______________________

_Ah por fin terminé! (Itachi mira hacia la ventana)

_Itachi!!!!! Acá te traje a Orochimaru... (Sákura le había desacomodado todo el traje)

_... ¿Qué sucede? (Se acomoda la corbata)

_ ¿Qué te sucedió a ti? Tienes un flor de cachetazo...ya se Kikyou te mandó uno por zarparte... (Itachi ¬_¬)

_No, no es eso Itachi, lo que pasa es que Kikyou anda un poquito rayada aunque no nos dijiste porque ya estaba enojada ¬_¬ (Sákura lo mira y se cruza de brazos...)

_La abofetee por haberme insultado...

_¿Qué hiciste que?!!!!!!!! (Los dos)

_Lo que escucharon...

_Orochimaru a las mujeres no se les pega! Eres un!!!!!! Voy a matarte!!!!!!! (Sákura era sostenida por Itachi)

_No fue apropósito...tampoco voy a permitir que ella haga lo que quiera conmigo...

_Creo que deberías meditar un poco Orochimaru...pegarle a una mujer es una falta muy grave y tú sabes que para la justicia eso es un motivo para mantenerte tras las rejas...

_Me estás amenazando?

_No, solo digo que no lo hagas de nuevo solo por tu presencia como gran ejecutivo... (Itachi)

_Con razón Kikyou se enojó! ^_^ x pero conociéndola se va a vengar... (Sákura)

_Ya lo hizo me pegó en la parte baja...

_Uhhhhh! Que mal...eso si que es doloroso! Entonces están a mano... (Itachi)

_Algo así...

_Bien como Kikyou ya se vengó...vamos a lo que te vamos a decir... (Sákura feliz)

_... (Orochimaru esperando la respuesta)

_Nos vamos a comprometer e Itachi y yo queremos que vengas junto con la histérica a su casa de campo en España...esta noche cambiamos de día porque no puedo esperar *_*...iremos en el avión personal de Itachi así que no debes preocuparte por el dinero...

_Será genial... (Itachi)

_Veré que puedo hacer sin Kikyou no iré...

_Orochimaru debes descansar todo el tiempo estás trabajando creo que deberías ver a los pajaritos y un poco de pasto verde... (Sákura con estrellas en los ojos)

_...voy a tomar en consideración la propuesta pero mientras tanto me encargaré de arreglar las cosas con mi mujer...por cierto Itachi ojo con lo que hacen acá...las cámaras de seguridad gravan todo...adiós...

_O_O (Sákura)

_U///U (Itachi)

_^///^ Dime que no es verdad...

_^_^ Pues si lo es...

_(Sákura mira con temor y lentamente a la cámara...) O----O...^_^X...cha!!!!!! (Le mete una piña a la cámara y la destroza)

_^_^ Que tierna eres...pero ahora yo debo pagar eso!!!!!!! (Itachi se agarró de los pelos)

_No quiero cámaras en esta oficina...no mientras yo este...=3... (Sákura lo abraza besándolo a la vez)

En la cafetería___________________________

_Dos cafés capuchino... (Naraku)

_No debí venir...

_Pero viniste...ahora dime... ¿Quién fue el que te pegó?

_Otra vez con eso...no jodas...

_Fue Orochimaru no?

_Que no!

_Mentirosa... (La besa)_Me encanta cuando te haces la difícil...

_No lo vuelvas a hacer!!!!! Ves esto! Es un anillo! Significa compromiso...y eso quiere decir que no estoy saliendo contigo... (Se lo dice de forma compasiva)

_Lo ves ni siquiera quieres gritarme...tu vos para conmigo es diferente nos queremos porque no me dejas quererte...

_Yo quiero a Orochimaru...y nada va a cambiar...

_Vamos...seamos amantes...sino quieres dejarlo... (Agarra sus manos y las acaricia)

_Ya deja de tocarme...^_^ no se puede hablar contigo eres un hentai...jajajaja...

_Sus cafés señor...

_Muy bien gracias... (Le paga)_ Te gusta que lo sea soy el único que te hace dar escalofríos... (Toca su cuello)

_O_O No hagas eso (Lo corre) _No ves que es público...Lo siento Naraku...de todos modos gracias por quererme... (Toma el café)

_Ya vendrás a mí... (Toma el café)_Dime como anda todo en la empresa de tu jefecito?

_Bien ahora...

_Porqué ahora?

_Si tuvimos unos inconvenientes...pero nada que no podamos solucionar...^_^

_Me alegro lo digo porque tú trabajas ahí...solo por eso...no estaría mal que ese idiota se venga abajo

_No digas eso...

_Y ahora te sientes mejor?

_Claro...arigato gosaimasu...ai shiteru

_Y yo te amo...o mejor dicho te deseo esa palabra te gusta mas...

_U///U Debo irme...

En ese momento entra Orochimaru como leche hervida a la cafetería...

_Así los quería encontrar! Voy a romperte la cara maldito imbécil!

_ (La gente se raja a la m) _No! Basta no peleen!!!!! No otra ves!!!!! Solo estaba tomando un café Orochimaru!

_Quítate voy a matarlo! (orochimaru la empuja)

_No te digo basta! (Ella lo empuja)

_Tú lo quieres así no? Bien está bien sabes que? vete al demonio con Naraku... (Se acomoda el saco y se va)

_No espera...no te enfades si yo no hice nada! (Kikyou se preocupa)

_Déjalo (La toma de los hombros) _ ¿Porque no lo dejas? si sabes que no funciona como tú pareja

_Naraku...no es eso...yo lo quiero...te veo luego... (Le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo tras Orochimaru)

Por otro lado Itachi y Sákura salieron de la oficina para ir a comer afuera en un restaurante de Miami...

_Mmm...Que delicioso...esto es genial Itachi...

_La verdad que si...necesitaba relajarme y estar con buena compañía...

_Mmm...En serio y yo soy tu buena compañía (Sákura roza sus piernas con las de él por debajo de la mesa)

_O///O "Qué atrevida"_Si tu eres la mejor compañía...crees que se arreglen?

_Kikyou y Orochimaru? Si! Son así de raros...pero dejemos que eso sea cosa de ellos hablemos de Sasuke...

_Prefiero hablar de Orochimaru...

_No en serio...no entiendo porque vuelve y me busca si el me rechazó durante toda su vida...

_Tal vez valora demasiado su vida y creía que tú se la arruinarías...

_No lo se es tan extraño...además está mas atrevido y te enfrenta...

_Que es lo peor...si se mete contigo lo voy a poner como trofeo en la pared...

_O_O Bueno no se si tanto pero con algunos golpes esta bien...^_^

_Creo que está aburrido de la vida que lleva y por eso ahora quiere buscar un lugar que ya está ocupado...

_Y que cualquier chico querría ocupar...

_No seas presumida...

_No lo soy...pero es raro que sasuke no consiga novia el es muy atractivo...^_^ (Sákura se lo dijo apropósito)

_Que dices ^_^ X...

_Que es lindo...

_ No es cierto...

_Si...

_ ¿Qué acaso ahora te movió el piso?

_ Ajajajaja no te enojes...es broma me encanta cuando te pones así de celoso...

_^_^ Eres terrible pero eres la mejor... (La besa)

_Te parece si vamos a preparar todo para la salida? (Sákura)

_Pero y si no van?

_Desde cuando tenemos que salir si o si con ellos...si no van será como nuestra luna de miel...

_Buena idea...pero siempre es bueno tener testigos...

_Lo se pero no es bueno peder oportunidades...el que no arriesga no gana...

_Vamos entonces...

Mientras tanto Orochimaru había llegado a su casa enfadado pero mal, y decidió sentarse en el sofá mientras se agarraba de la cabeza pensando ¿Cómo terminaría su relación con Kikyou?...hasta que tocan la puerta...

_ ¿Quién es?

_...

_Maldición (abre la puerta) _Vete!

_No hasta que me escuches! (Lo empuja y entra a la casa...cierra la puerta)

_No estoy de humor vete!

_Yo tampoco lo estoy! ¿Quién te crees para decidir con quien debo o no estar? Eh! Tú no vas a venir a golpear a todo hombre que se acerca a mi! No me gusta que armes escándalo por un simple café que estaba tomando! (Gritando)

_No es para menos mujer! Ese tipo te desea y tú crees que no se que él te mueve el piso...yo se muy bien que en parte también lo deseas! Eso es lo que me lleva a enfurecerme!

_Déjate de tonterías Orochimaru! Escúchame si no vas a ser capaz de controlarte esto se termina acá! Creí que conocía a un hombre no a un monstruo!

_No me insultes te he dicho! (La coloca contra la pared)_No quiero que lo hagas...

_... (Se queda callada mirándolo a los ojos)

_Yo no puedo estar así...me perteneces...y quiero que solo estés conmigo... (Coloca su frente con la de ella)

_Debemos darnos un tiempo para pensar...

_No hay nada que pensar si me dejas olvídate que volveremos...

_Orochimaru... (Mira sorprendida)

_Tú elijes...

_ (Lo mira) _No puedo...será hasta otra vida...

_Te vas por ese imbécil!

_No me voy porque no admites que estas obsesionado conmigo no puedo vivir en una caja que diga: solo lo puede ver orochimaru...no puedo...

_Kikyou...

_Nos vemos en la oficina...toma (Le deja el anillo en la mesa y se va)

_Kikyou! No...No voy a dejar que estés con él... (Suena el cel)_Hola...

_Orochimaru vienes?

_Si, si voy Itachi...pero con Kikyou empeoró todo me dejo...

_¿Qué?!!!!!!

_Si me doy una ducha y los alcanzo en el aeropuerto...

_Muy bien...

_adiós...

Kikyou mientras tanto había llegado a su casa muy estresada y se duchó, luego terminó y el teléfono de su casa sonó...

_Hola...

_Kikyou!!!!!!! Como es eso de que cortaste con Orochimaru!?

_Ah Sákura...no tengo ganas de hablar de eso...no fue fácil... ¿Sucede algo?

_No te dijo Orochimaru?

_No ¿que cosa?

_Nos vamos a comprometer con Itachi...vienes a España...

_Cuando?

_Dentro de dos Horas...sale el avión...

_Claro que voy!

_Bien te espero!

_Hai (Corta) _Llamaré a Naraku...

_Hola Kikyou que bien que llames...

_Solo llamo para avisarte que me voy España esta noche...

_ ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Por cuantos días?

_Tal ves una semana...solo para eso adiós...

_Pero... (Se corta)_U_U que mal...

Pasaron las dos horas y los empresarios junto con sus asistentes suben al avión y dejan Miami por unos días...la empresa sería manejada por ren y Kazuki durante su ausencia...ni modo dejarle a sasuke porque sino nos afana! En el avión Kikyou tuvo que sentarse con su jefe...ya que Itachi y Sákura estaban muy encaramelados...

_Creo que deberíamos ir al baño... (Sákura le guiña el ojo)

_Si vamos de paso...me como un bombón... (Itachi y Sákura se van...no aclaro a que no hace falta)

_O_O (Kikyou ve como se van al baño) _^_^ "Mira vos... gata"

_U_U (Orochimaru mira también) _"Ese Itachi"

_...................

_Déjame pasar...voy por un café quiere uno jefe...

_No.

_Como diga...

Cuando la joven pasa por las rodillas de Orochimaru este la atrae hacia él...quedando enfrente de su rostro...

_Soltame.

_No quiero.

_hazlo ya.

_Bueno.

En ese momento la besa y Kikyou queda re tonta...pero su orgullo era más fuerte...

_No me refería a eso. (Se sonroja)

_Ah me equivoque.

_No te hagas lo hiciste al propósito!.

_No.

_Soltame.

_No.

_Orochimaru! Basta...

_No voy a dejarte así de fácil... (La hace sentar sobre sus muslos)

_O///O yo...U///U...Quiero que me sueltes...

_No dije...

_Maldición... ¿Qué quieres?

_A ti...eres la única que cambió mi forma de ver a las mujeres...tener a una mujer al lado que no seas tú me irrita... (La acerca hacia él)

_Oye espera...estamos en un avión...no solos...yo...

_Olvídalo y ven acá...

_No! (Se sale de encima de él y se cambia de lugar) _Se terminó quiero estar sola.

_^_^ "Ja me alegro que solo sea orgullo...me doy cuenta de que se muere..."

_Jefe necio!

_Asistente terca...

_ (Le saco la lengua) _Hentai...

_Mira quien lo dice...

_U_U Va a ser muy difícil que vuelvan... (Sákura con la ropa media desacomodada)

_Tú amiga es la terca... (Itachi no dejaba de besarla)

_Oye no te metas con mi amiga...aunque tienes razón...^_^...

El viaje duro varias horas hasta que por fin llegaron, allí lo espero un amigo de Itachi que le trajo su camioneta cuatro x cuatro todo terreno para que se dirijan a la casa de campo...la ceremonia estaba a cargo de los padres de Itachi y de los padres de Orochimaru por ser colegas de infancia...quiere decir que ayudaron con el dinero claro que Itachi los demás no sabían que estarían esperándolos solo lo sabía Orochimaru y Kikyou...lo malo era que vendrían invitados no muy deseados de la misma familia TT______TT...

_Bueno (abre la puerta y todos los familiares saltan) _O_O (Itachi)

_SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gritaron y le tiraron confetis a Itachi y Sákura)

_U_U u (Orochimaru)

_^_^ X "Odio las fiestas sorpresa...pero todo sea por la gata" (Kikyou)

_TT____TT...*_*...^_^ CHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Una fiesta sorpresa!!!!!!!! Gracias Itachi!!!!!! (Sákura comenzó a saludar a los padres...a todos re loki)

_O_O "Yo no planee esto"_Orochimaru tienes algo que ver con esto? ¬_¬ (Itachi)

_No para nada...^_^... (Orochimaru se hacía el bolu)

_U_U "No le creo"... (Itachi)

_Itachi hijo pero que linda y educada es tu novia...es toda una preciosura... (La madre re contenta con Sákura)

_Gracias señora...a mi también me da gusto conocerlos... (Sákura)

_Haber vamos todos a preparar la mesa que comeremos afuera! (El padre de Itachi)

_Itachi... (Se le acerca al oído)_Tú padre es un poco frío... (Sákura)

_ (El al de ella) _Si ya es así desde que soy chico...no le hables mucho...

_^_^ Eso haré... (Lo abraza)_Vamos a ayudar en la mesa...

_Si vamos...Orochimaru y Kikyou? (Itachi)

_Vi que Orochimaru se fue hasta unos señores...pero déjalos ven conmigo... (Se fueron a ayudar)

En la cocina____________________________

_Con que la mujer bella de allá era tú novia?

_Si padre pero es un poco terca y ahora se nos cruzaron los claves...^_^ (Orochimaru se ríe)

_Cuando no hijo...pensé que nunca te enamorarías... (La madre)

_Siempre hay una primera vez madre...ella me ha ayudado mucho... (Orochimaru miraba desde la ventana mientras Kikyou ayudaba a los padres de Itachi)

_Ya se le pasará...tú madre también era así...

_Cállate...si no quieres que te golpee viejo

_Ajajaja si esas reacciones tiene ella ajajajaja (Orochimaru)

_U_U vamos a ayudar...

_Claro...

Afuera_______________________________

_Veamos cubiertos a la derecha... vasos...servilletas...cuchara de postre, sopa, tenedor, cuchillos para las distintas comidas...copas para vinos y bebidas blancas...etc...Todo aquí... (Kikyou miraba que todo este perfecto)

_Siempre tan perfeccionista con tus cosas...

_O_O ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te invitó?

_Pues mis padres son viejos amigos de los padres de Orochimaru e Itachi...mis padres no faltarían y yo menos sabiendo que mi mujer está acá...

_ ¿Dónde? (Kikyou se hacía la tarada)

_Me refiero a ti y lo sabes... (La toma de la cintura)

_Ah bueno!!!!!!!! Yo lo mato a este tarado de Naraku, también vino! (Sákura mirando la escena)

_Tranquila no armemos disturbio por hoy si! (Itachi)

_No voy a hacer disturbios pero no voy a dejar que el se quede con ella... (Sákura fue hasta ellos)

_Estamos en casa ajena...quita tus manos... (Kikyou le pellizca la mano)

_Eso dolió mala... (Intenta besarla pero sákura se hace la tonta y hace que se tropieza ensuciándole la camisa con vino)

_Upsss se me complicó el paso gomen! "chaaaaa!!!!!! Toma esa! Sákura 1...Naraku 0!"

_Mira lo que hiciste mujer estúpida!(Naraku)

_Hay solo es un poco de vino...que te hace..."jijijiji" (Sákura se quería morir de la risa)

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_NANI?!!!!!!! TÚ TAMBIÉN????? (Sákura)

_Como no voy a estar si soy el hermano de tú novio...

_"Maldito Sasuke"_^_^X pero si es una alegría tenerte en la fiesta de mi compromiso...que va! (Sákura)

_^_^ Hola Sasuke...

_Hola te ves muy bien Kikyou...

_Vuelve a decir eso y te rompo la cara si? ^_^ (Kikyou)

_O_O...Lo siento..."Valla que es asquerosa"_Bien Sákura ya conociste a mis padres? (Sasuke)

_Claro están muy contentos que sea la prometida DE ITACHI...

_Eso veo...que mala suerte que no dure mucho su relación quien sabe lo que hoy puede pasar...

_Es una amenaza? Pues olvídalo si crees que voy a volver contigo...estúpido...

_O_O (Kikyou)

_U_U "Mi camisa" (Naraku)

_Bien creo que ya es hora de sentarnos a comer... (Sasuke)

_Vamos Sákura... (Itachi le extiende la mano)

_Claro contigo a donde quieras...

_U_U (Sasuke)

_^_^ Mejor suerte para la próxima Uchiha... (Kikyou se va junto con Naraku)

_"Presumida" (Sasuke)

Así la gran sena familiar comenzó los grandes empresarios se sentaron a comer los deliciosos festines y bocadillos exóticos que la madre de Itachi había hecho había desde camarones con arroz, pato con arroz frutado, sashimi, narumaki, shushi, ramen, pastel delicado, carne rellena a la americana, Brochettes sorpresa, cordero a la alemana etc...Todo para una sena al estilo fino y delicado...

_Y bien dime Sákura ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de conocer a mi hijo?

_Pues trabajaba en la concesionaria del señor Naraku..."maldito jefe"_^__^

_Qué bien eso quiere decir que ganas mucho dinero...eso me gusta que mi hijo este con una mujer de su altura...

_A nosotros nos parece lo mismo...la sociedad de hoy en día está marcada por una total pobreza y los mas ricos somos discriminados por ello...pero bien que nosotros nos rompemos el lomo trabajando para tener lo que tenemos... (Habló el padre de Orochimaru)

_Si eso es cierto (Dijeron a coro los demás)

_Pero si bien la sociedad de hoy en día es pobre la mayoría es porque le es mas fácil conseguir veinte pesos para hacer un piquete en la calle que trabajar horas en un trabajo decente...tengamos en cuenta que no todos son así pero la mayoría prefiere el dinero fácil... (Kikyou)

_Yo creo que habría que dar igual de oportunidades a los que se lo merecen realmente... (Sákura)

_De todos modos cuando no hay pobres están las oportunistas... (Orochimaru mira a Kikyou)

_"Uh se arma" (Itachi) _A que te refieres?

_Si hay mujeres que solo están con empresarios y demás gente de la alta para quedarse con su dinero...

_No todas las mujeres dependemos de los hombres patéticos que creen que con varios billetes verdes te pueden hacer bailar como un can, yo soy una mujer independiente y no necesito que ningún me de su mugroso dinero...^_^

_... (Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta)

_Oh me van a decir que es bueno quitarle la plata a un marido que con tanto esfuerzo lo consigue yo no estoy de acuerdo...^_^

_Ah si en eso tienes razón... (La madre de Itachi)_Solo espero que tú no seas una de esas Sákura...

_Mama! (Itachi)

_No claro que no señora yo gano bien...jejeje" Vieja... que se cree para llamarme oportunista" (Sákura levantó una ceja)

_La verdad la comida es deliciosa... (Naraku)

_Y dime Naraku tú estás de novio? (El padre de Orochimaru)

_Algo así...solo que esa mujer no me deja conquistarla... (La mira a Kikyou)

_O///O...(Esta se hace la boluda y le mete un codazo)

_Así y ¿quien es esa mujer? (La madre de Orochimaru)

_O_O "NI SE TE OCURRA" (Kikyou)

_^_^ X "Me van a arruinar la sena y los mato" (Sákura)

_Ah Naraku le pasa lo mismo que a mí... (Sasuke)

_O_O "LA PUTA SASUKE" (Sakura)

_Así? Y quienes son las chicas jóvenes...? (El padre de Naraku)

_QUIERO POSTRE!!!!!!! (Itachi saltó de la nada)

_Mmm...Si yo también (Dijeron a coro los demás)

_Jejeje Kikyou ven acompáñame a buscar el postre jejeje... (Sákura se quería morir)

_^_^ jejejeJEJEJEJEje...je si ya voy...con permiso...

_Están un poco extrañas... (La madre de Itachi)

_Jejejeje créeme mamá ya son así... (Itachi sudaba)

En la cocina_________________________________

_Maldito Orochimaru ya va a ver!!!!!!!!

_Y yo? Maldito Sasuke que se pone en complot con Naraku!!!!!

_ (Suspiran las dos) _ ¿Porqué? (A coro)

_O_O (Kikyou)

_¬_¬ (Sákura)

_U_U

_....

_O_o...

_^_^ Vamos?

_*¬* Si..."Qué ricos helados"

Salen afuera _Aquí están los postres!

_Guau se tardaron! (Sasuke)

_Si...estábamos tratando unos temas con Kikyou... (Sákura lo mira mal)

_ ¿De qué? (Orochimaru)

_Nada importante..."metido" (Sonríe Kikyou falsamente)

_Bueno a comer y brindemos (Itachi)

_Claro! Por la futura pareja si!!! (Todos)

La cena duro toda una tarde entre charlas y discusiones de la vida, pero para suerte de la pareja los padres de Itachi se quedaron súper contentos con Sákura y ya llegaba la hora de que los invitados se retiren...

_La verdad es un gusto Sákura... (La madre de Itachi)

_El gusto es mío...hasta luego

_Adiós hijo...

_Adiós...

Sákura suspiró y abrazó a Itachi...

_Estaba muy nerviosa...y más con el tarado de Sasuke que ya voy a ir a matar!

_Sákura no!

_Y como te decía pienso que los ingresos deben O_O Sákura...

De pronto Sasuke salió volando de la silla...

_Sákura... (Kikyou casi escupe el jugo)

_Valla agresión... (Naraku)

_U_U Que tierna... (Orochimaru)

_ ¿Quién te crees para amenazarme? Eh, eh! (Sákura lo agarra del saco)

_ (Sonríe venenosamente) _ ¿Acaso ya te acostaste con mi hermano? Digo porque te enfureces por una simple broma...y también porque te preocupas tanto que Itachi te deje por eso te lo pregunto...

_Eres un maldito voy a romperte la cara!

_No Sákura, eso es lo que el quiere! (Kikyou la detiene)_Si le haces algo seguro irá con el cuento de que fuiste tú a sus padres como niñito...

_A mi no me llames mocoso zorra! (Se le tira encima a Kikyou)

_Oye no! (Itachi y Orochimaru)

_Quítate imbécil... (Lo ahora con la corbata)_Vuelve a llamarme de esa forma! (Kikyou)

_Ya basta...! parecen conventilleros! (Naraku)

_A ti también te voy a golpear por quitarme a Kikyou! (Orochimaru)

_Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Sákura Y Kikyou)

_Maldito infeliz! (Orochimaru)

_Estás caliente porque me curtí a mujer! Ajajaja (Naraku a las piñas)

_O_O...¬_¬ Es cierto eso Kikyou? (Sákura)

_~_~ No!!!!!!! Deja de decir pavadas y ya basta! Ayúdame Sákura!

_No puedo Itachi le está dando golpes a Sasuke! Basta! (Sákura lo quería separar)

_Toma! Toma (Orochimaru Y naraku iban y venían a las piñas)

_No basta! (Kikyou que no se quería meter mucho)

_Chicos paren! Les dije que paren mierda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^X (Le pega una piña a los dos y salen volando)

_O_O Sákura... (Kikyou)

_Cha! (Mostrando el puño)_ Basta Sasuke! Y ustedes dos también o quieren que le de uno! (Mirando a Naraku y a Orochimaru)

_O_O (Se detienen)

_ (Suspiran) _U_U X por kami...no deben ser tan revoltosos che! (Las dos a coro)

_Ellas tienen razón... (Orochimaru lo emboca una a Naraku y lo deja tarado)

_Naraku! (Kikyou va hacia él)

_Yo me voy la cena estuvo genial...nos vemos en la empresa...no podemos tardarnos más... (Orochimaru se va)

_Si él tiene razón... (Sasuke se va también)

_Yo voy a llevar a Naraku a la guardia...y también nos vemos en la empresa (Kikyou y Naraku se van)

_...

_...

_^_^ Cha! Fue lo mejor Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sákura salta sobre Itachi y los dos caen al suelo)

_TT_______TT Me dolió la piña Sákura...

_Oh mi dulce amor...haber que yo te curo... (Lo besa)_Ahora que estamos solos...=3

_O_O...^///^ Tú...ven acá...

_Hay si!!!!!! (Se besan y se abrazan)

Estos dos tortolitos se quedaron solo durante toda la noche y medio día disfrutando de aquel placer sexual que la vida brinda cuando dos almas se encuentran y se quieren...tuvieron una sena romántica con velas y... (Hay esperen que voy a vomitar de lo cursi...U~U) Y bebidas blancas que le dieron un toque más a la lujuria que vendría...no especifico en este fic ya que donde lo estamos publicando es anti hentai...pero si quieren ver la parte hentai no duden en pedírselo a mi amiga gata que yo se lo entrego...hay dos versiones ^///^...y así pasó lo que paso... la primera ves de Sákura en manos de su hombre favorito...

Al otro día___________________________________

_Despierta dormilona... (Itachi la besa en la frente)

_O_O...^_^ (Bosteza) Mmm...Que pereza...hola...

_Es una lastima que ya tengamos que volver...pensaba que podríamos estar una semana juntos...pero Ren me llamó y dijo que se va a tirar del balcón si no volvemos...

_Ajajajaja debe ser que tienen mucho que hacer... (Toca su rostro)

_Me encanta el color de tus ojos...eres tan linda... (Se besan)

_Voy al baño...me quiero duchar y por lo visto tú lo hiciste sin mi TT____TT (Sákura)

_Lo que pasa es que hice el desayuno...

_^_^ Entonces me ducho rápido!

Quince minutos después_____________________

_Ya estoy aquí! (Se tira encima de Itachi que estaba en la cama sentado)

_Cuidado el café! (Sonríe)

_Que me importa el café... (Lo besa)

_Estas muy felina eh...cuidado que el tigre te puede atrapar... (Le hace cosquillas)

_Ajajaja no Itachi ajajaja no! TT_______TT AJAJAJA!!!!!!! (Llora de la risa)

_Te atraparé pelirosada...eres mía... (La abrazaba y la besaba)

_Ajajajaja... (Lo toma del mentón)_No me arrepiento de nada...bendigo el día en que nos conocimos...te adoro Itachi... (Se besan)

_Tenemos que volver a la empresa...

_Hay no...TT_________TT

_Hay si...vamos cuando lleguemos te compraré un auto...

_*_* En serio...

_Si...ya somos una pareja...falta el casamiento pero creo que podemos esperar no?

_Si por supuesto...*¬*

_^_^ "Me encanta los gestos que hace"_Vamos a prepararnos...

_Hai...

Todo terminó bien, cada uno de los integrantes llegó a Miami...claro que Itachi y Sákura llegaron al otro día...pero como un nuevo capitulo no todo lo que villa es oro y todo cambia y nada permanece...


End file.
